Persephone
by Hikarru
Summary: He was the god of death, and she was his queen. Book two of the Goddess Trilogy. Sequel to Aphrodite. Pairings: OCxKid, OCxBlack Star, and OCxSoul.
1. Who We Are Now

_Hikarru: This is the sequel to Goddess, so if you haven't read it yet, please do. It will make more sense. Trust me._

_Gaby: I'm so excited!_

_Ali: Me too._

_Hikarru: Then one of you do the disclaimer._

_G&A: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything!_

_Hikarru: …or both of you could do it…. Anyway, here is the first chapter! 3_

_G&A: YAY!_

**_"Will you marry me?"_**

**Ali heard that in her head many times and wondered why she said yes. She was still the brown eyed and tan beauty with long and straight brown hair that she always was, but she wore long black slacks, a short black blazer that was a few sizes too small with only one button, and black high heels. She also had a tattoo of Shinigami-Sama's symbol adorn on her abdomen, which was showing.**

**She had a large diamond on her ring finger, symbolizing that she was the new Shinigami's wife, or as people liked to call her "Lady Shinigami". It was a powerful position that she was in, the co-owner of Shibusen. People feared her more than they feared Kid, which was not surprising, not even when Kid was the new Shinigami.**

**Ali was walking down the halls of Shibusen, thinking of the people she worked with, which were her friends.**

**There was Kasi, who was a librarian at Shibusen. She wore a long black Chinese dress that was sleeveless with a slit on the right leg up to the thigh, it also had golden vines and leaves on it. She also wore matching flats. Her hair was blonde and billowy with a small bun in back, black chopsticks in it. She also worked as a teacher's aide to Stein-Sensei.**

**Then there was her sister, Gaby, who was the school nurse at Shibusen. She wore a short light blue dress with straps and black belt in middle, a lab coat over the dress, and light blue high heel shoes. Her hair was longer and still worn in a ponytail and she still had glasses. Gaby still did her cutesy pose frequently, and it was probably the reason many of the boys got "sick" and went to her.**

**Now Black Star was still the same spiky haired and vibrant guy he always was, but now he was the "P.E." teacher, which really was just a class to battle other students and learn about different weapons and such. He wore his usual attire, but the shirt had been mysteriously ripped off. Ali did NOT want to know how.**

**Soul hadn't been seen in over a year. Ali only heard that he was a musician and was traveling on a tour. Ali found this out from Gaby, who is engaged to the guy.**

**Last, there was Kid, Ali's husband. He wore his usual suit and his hair was slightly longer.**

**Ali sighed, life was really great, but it was kind of dull. No witch fighting, or anything. There was just no excitement. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard coming from Stein's* room.**

**…**

**Kasi was on the floor, surrounded by books.**

**"Are you alright, Kasi-Sensei?" Stein asked.**

**"Poor, Kasi-Sensei." Stein's students said.**

**Kasi got up and dusted herself off, "I'm ok, Stein-Sensei."**

**"Then can I get back to class now?" Stein asked.**

**"Stein-Sensei!" a girl named Miki scolded him, "Don't be so mean to poor Kasi-Sensei. Why don't you help her? Be a gentlemen!"**

**Stein sighed and helped her pick the books up.**

**"Thank you, Stein-Sensei!" Kasi said as she sat some books on his desk.**

**"Kasi-Sensei?" a boy called to her, "When I grow up, will you marry me?"**

**Kasi laughed nervously at the sudden question, "Sorry, but I'm already spoken for." She held up her ring finger to see a pearl engagement ring above a gold wedding ring.**

**"Who are you married to Sensei?" the students bombarded her with questions.**

**Kasi backed up a little, "Well, I-"**

**"I bet she's married to Stein-Sensei!" said a student.**

**Kasi blushed, "Well-"**

**"Shut up, little brats. Stein is not married to anyone."**

**Everyone looked to see Ali at the doorway, a scary look on her face.**

**The students gasped and went back to their work.**

**"Ali-Kun!" Kasi pounced and gave the Lady Shinigami a bear hug.**

**The room was really quiet, too quiet.**

**"Brats." Stein growled, "They only do their work when Ali-Hime stops by."**

**"That nickname is getting old." Ali glared at him.**

**Miki raised her hand, "Kasi-Sensei? Would you please tell us whom you are married to?"**

**Kasi looked at her, "Sure. I'm married to Black Star-Sensei."**

**The students gasped and yelled, "WHAAAAT!"**

_*I dropped the honorific because we are all adults and because it was getting to be a hassle. TT^TT_

_Hikarru: How did you like the chapter? Was it ok for an intro? Leave it in the reviews please!_

_Gaby: Ali-Kun looks smexy! Tee hee! -cutesy pose-_

_Ali: Shut up!_

_Hikarru: I HAD to make the Lady Shinigami smexy! She just HAD to be!_

_Ali: I don't see why!_

_Gaby: Because Kid-Kun needs to look at something when he is bored._

_H&A: O.O_

_Gaby: What? -cutesy pose-_

_Ali: Let's get off this topic, PLEASE._

_Hikarru: Ok…. Mata ne, Mina-San!_


	2. Tsubasa's Activity

Hikarru: The second chap! Woo!

Gaby: Yay!

Ali: So soon?

_Hikarru: I promised Gaby-Tan that I would create two more chaps for her, since she is writing a new Chap for her story **This Horrible And Painful Thing I Call My Life** for me. 3_

_Gaby: Yup yup!_

_Ali: So this chapter is dedicated to Gaby?_

_Hikarru: Yup! Now, do the disclaimer!_

_Ali: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything._

_Hikarru: Yay! Now on with the chap!_

**"This is just like old times." Stein said as he and Ali were sitting at his desk.**

**"Yup." Ali agreed.**

**It was lunch and Ali decided to sit with Stein like the way that always did. However, it was short lived for her name was called over the intercom.**

**"Ali-Kun! Please report to Gaby-Chan's office!" she heard Gaby say over the intercom.**

**Ali sighed and got up out of her chair.**

**"That was fun." Stein said sarcastically.**

**"Sure was." Ali laughed, "See you, Oyaji."**

**"You can call me that, but I can't call you 'Hime'?" Stein asked.**

**"Nope." Ali smiled and ran out of the room.**

**…**

**"What's up, Gaby?" Ali walked into the Nurse's Office.**

**Gaby looked solemn, but still cute for she had a lollipop in her mouth, "You remember when we put that monitor on Tsubasa's container? Well, the monitor is showing signs of activity."**

**Ali's eyes widened, "No, that can't be. Are you sure-"**

**"The monitor is the highest and most advanced technology out there. It wouldn't lie." Gaby answered.**

**Ali sat down to take in the news, "Do we tell Kasi?"**

**Gaby thought for a moment, "I don't think we should tell her yet. I mean, don't you remember the trauma she had to go through having that witch take over her body?"**

**"If only I could forget." Ali said.**

**Flashback**

**Tsubasa gasped as she saw the knife adorn in her abdomen, she crashed to the ground. Black Star rushed over and held Tsubasa.**

**"Kasi, can you hear me?" Black Star asked.**

**"I…am not…Kasi." Tsubasa coughed, "She…will….never come back. I-I won't….let her."**

**Black Star growled, "Give her back to me."**

**When she closed her eyes, they were green, but when she opened them back up, they were blue.**

**"Where am I?" Kasi asked.**

**"KASI!" Black Star held her tight, "Finally…"**

**"Black Star…" Kasi held onto the front of his shirt, "Tsubasa is still here."**

**Black Star quickly wiped a tear away before Kasi could see it.**

**"Black Star." Kasi said in a serious tone, "You HAVE to kill me."**

**"W-what?" Black Star gasped, "No, I can't. I won't."**

**"It is the only way to destroy Tsubasa." Kasi caressed his face, "It's ok. I'll still be here in spirit."**

**The pain in her abdomen made her shut her eyes, when she opened them, they were green again.**

**Fire began to scorch in Black Star's chest, he yelped in pain.**

**"Don't trust witches, Black Star." Tsubasa smirked, "Because she NEVER loved you.".**

**"She's lying." Tsubasa made his chest flare with her black flames, "Witches only lie."**

**Tsubasa cackled, making the flames worsen. Black Star cried harder, feeling his heart being burned.**

**Tsubasa stopped, her eyes wide. Suddenly, her eyes started flashing quickly from green to blue and back again. Her back arched, pain evident in her eyes. She closed them, and when she opened, they were blue. A large purple soul rose from the switchblade wound.**

**End of Flashback**

**"But what happens if we don't tell her?" Ali asked her older sister.**

**"I don't know." Gaby looked down, "But her and Black Star don't need that to worry about. We need to take care of this quickly, so that no one notices."**

**"Alright." Ali got up, "So, no telling Kasi, right?"**

**"No." Gaby said, "At least, not until we are sure Tsubasa will wake."**

**"Alright." Ali began walking out, "And if she finds out?"**

**"Pray to Kami-Sama that she doesn't panic." Gaby said.**

**…**

**Kasi was staring out into space when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.**

**"Are you ok, babe?" Black Star asked her.**

**"Huh? Oh I'm fine!" Kasi laughed nervously before looking back to the sky.**

**Black Star was worried about her, she has been acting strange ever since they found out that Tsubasa has been showing activity signs.**

**"Do you think we should tell them?" Black Star asked.**

**"No." Kasi said, "They would only worry. I want to end this quickly so that we can just live on with our normal lives."**

**"What if they find out?" Black Star asked.**

**"They wouldn't tell us." Kasi looked to him, "They don't want us to panic. And I would probably do the same."**

**"But we aren't panicking…"**

**"But that is the thing to assume, right? I mean, remember what happened?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Don't worry. We will figure this out."**

**"Alright."**

**Black Star gave his wife a kiss before getting up, "We'd better get going."**

**"Yeah." Kasi reluctantly got up and followed Black Star inside.**

_Hikarru: They both know what is going on, but they don't know that the other knows. Isn't there a literary device for that? I can't remember._

_Gaby: Who cares! I want the next chap!_

_Hikarru: I feel like a slave. TTTT^TTTT_

_Ali: Calm down, jeez._

**_[Mata ne, Mina-San!]_**


	3. Finding Out

_Hikarru: Third chapter! This is for Gaby-Tan!_

_Gaby: Yay!_

_Hikarru: This chap is gonna be interesting and funny!_

_Gaby: YAY!_

_Hikarru: I don't own anything, so here's the chap!_

**Kasi sat in the library alone, thinking hard about what happened this morning.**

**'I threw up this morning.' Kasi thought, 'And I don't know why.'**

**Kasi thought up all the reasons, and the only reason she could find was-**

**"There is no way." Kasi said aloud.**

**How could she know for sure though? She had to find out if she was right. She called Gaby on her iphone.**

**"Hello! This is Gaby-Tan!" said the energetic Gaby.**

**"Gaby-Tan! I need you to do me a favor." Kasi said.**

**"What is it?"**

**"I'll tell you when I get to your office, ok?"**

**"..Ok… I guess. See you in a few." Gaby hung up.**

**Kasi sighed, she didn't know if she should be full of hope or full of dread.**

**…**

**"Look, it's Lady Shinigami!" Miki ran up to Ali.**

**"Hello, Miki." Ali said before turning her attention back to the Mission Board.**

**"What are you looking for?" Miki asked, rocking back and forth on her red rain boots.**

**"Something dire and challenging." Ali replied, "You know of anything?"**

**"Have you heard of the Witches Scroll?"**

**"Witches Scroll?"**

**"Yeah, it is fabled in legends, however, there are many recollections of seeing the scroll. You should ask Shinigami-Sama for more information." Miki ran off with her red dress flowing behind her.**

**Ali was bewildered. The girl must have been tricking her, right? Ali had to find out.**

**…**

**"You want a WHAT?" Gaby looked at Kasi with her mouth agape.**

**"You heard me." Kasi blushed, "I want a pregnancy test."**

**Gaby laughed, "There is NO way that you are pregnant… Is there?"**

**Kasi's blush deepened, "Just give me the freaking test."**

**"Alright." Gaby sighed, "Do you think you are pregnant?"**

**"That's what I'm here to find out."**

**"Does your husband know you are pregnant?"**

**"I'm not sure if I'm pregnant yet!"**

**"Do you-"**

**"Gaby-Tan…"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I'm giving you the pregnancy test."**

**"Give me the real test!"**

**"Fine."**

**Gaby handed Kasi a box, "Good luck, kiddo."**

**…**

**Ali was swiftly heading to Kid's office, which was Shinigami-Sama's old office. She didn't know how to confront him about the fabled "Witches Scroll" that Miki was talking about. She didn't even know that it existed, but her curiosity was piqued.**

**Ali arrived at the large black doors and she pushed them open.**

**"Who is it?" Kid asked.**

**"Me." Ali walked in and stood next to him.**

**"Hello, Darling." Kid said sweetly.**

**Ali felt like gagging, she STILL wasn't used to him calling her names that sounded like that were coming from Stein.**

**"Kid-Kun." Ali asked for his attention.**

**"Yes?" Kid looked to her.**

**"Is there a 'Witches Scroll', I mean, is there such a thing?"**

**Kid looked down, "Yeah, there is."**

**"Tell me about it." Ali sat in the large chair in the middle of the room.**

**"Well…" Kid hesitated before walking about to room, "It is a fabled scroll that is said to contain the secrets to witch magic. It is also said that once you consume this scroll that you will gain every power known to witch. Of course, no one knows where this fabled scroll is."**

**"Is there a mission for looking for it?" Ali asked.**

**"Why?" Kid got suspicious.**

**"Because recently, I have been very bored." Ali smirked.**

**"No." Kid shot her idea down.**

**"But-"**

**"No buts! You are not going."**

**"You are seriously no fun."**

**"I'm only trying to protect you."**

**"Whatever." Ali got up and was about to leave, "You know, if you never take a risk, then you might lose something dear to you." With that, she left.**

**Kid slumped into the large chair that Ali was just in, and he sighed. He was pretty sure that she never intended those words to be a threat, but he took it as one. Or maybe it was a promise.**

**…**

**Kasi walked out of the bathroom with the box in hand.**

**"What happened?" Gaby asked.**

**"What do you mean?" Kasi replied.**

**"Are you… you know… pregnant?"**

**"Huh? Oh yeah I am."**

**"How can you say that with a straight face?"**

**"I don't know. I guess I was expecting it."**

**"So you don't care that you are pregnant?"**

**"Pregnant?"**

**The two girls looked to where the last comment came from. It was Ali in the doorway, her eyes wide like a deer's.**

**"Uh oh…" Kasi laughed nervously.**

**"'Uh oh' is right." Ali growled, "How could you not tell me?"**

**"I JUST found out right now!" Kasi argued.**

**"So… who is the father?" Ali asked.**

**Kasi and Gaby fell over at the stupid question.**

**"Who do you think the father is?" Kasi growled.**

**"The father is Kid-Kun." Gaby joked.**

**A dark aura came out of Ali, "No. ****ing. Way."**

**"She's kidding." Kasi became scared, "The father is Black Star."**

**The aura faded as Ali began to laugh uncontrollably, "NO WAY! HE'S the father? That is FUNNY!"**

**"What is so funny?" Kasi glared.**

**Ali just continued laughing and repeating, "Black Star is the father! That's so hilarious!"**

**"Who am I the father of?"**

**The ladies looked to the doorway to see Black Star carrying a boy over his shoulder.**

**"Um…" Black Star began, "This guy got beat up pretty bad so Miki is watching my class and… Who am I the father of?"**

**"Kasi is pregnant and you are the father." Gaby said bluntly.**

**"Oh, ok." Black Star said calmly. Then his eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor.**

**Ali busted out laughed once again, "He so totally fainted!"**

**Gaby sighed and picked up the beaten up kid while Kasi picked up her husband.**

**…**

**"Well he sure took it well." Ali chuckled, sitting in a chair with one leg over the other and sipping apple cider.**

**"Shut up." Kasi pouted, "He was just in shock."**

**"I know." Ali sipped her apple cider, "I mean, I would freak out if Kid told me that he was pregnant."**

**The whole room got silent.**

**"Uh, Ali-Kun." Kasi began, "I'm pretty sure that men can't bear children."**

**"They can't." Gaby stated, "It's physically impossible."**

**"Well, I'm not bearing any brats." Ali said, "If he wants kids, he has to bear them himself."**

**Kasi began to giggle at an image inside her head, "Think about how THAT would work out."**

**"EW!" Gaby shrieked, "Don't tell me!"**

**Ali laughed out loud, "Calm down!"**

**The room was full of laughter and life was good.**

**…**

**The van was speeding down the street, heading for Death City, Nevada.**

**"I can't wait to get home and see my beloved Gaby-Chan."**

_Hikarru: You HAVE to know who said that last sentence._

_Gaby: Yup yup. We all know._

_Ali: Who? Who said it?_

_H&G: -slap foreheads-_

**_[ Mata ne, Mina-San! Please read and review! 3 ]_**


	4. One Arrived and One Left

_Hikarru: Last chap was HILARIOUS! Lol._

_Gaby: Yeah, especially the last part._

_Ali: I was so stupid! Why did you make me stupid?_

_Hikarru: Well… -scared-_

_Gaby: Someone had to be, right?_

_Ali: -pulls out taser-_

_Gaby: AHHHH! -runs away-_

_Hikarru: I don't own anything, so please avert your eyes from here and pay attention to the chap please._

**'How did this happen?' Black Star asked himself. The last thing he knew was that he found out his wife was pregnant and then he fainted.**

**'Damn! I am so LAME!' Black Star mentally kicked himself. He wasn't even sure where he was either. It was like a room, but all the walls were black.**

**"You are in a state of unconsciousness." said a chibi version of Ali.**

**"Kawaii, Chibi Ali-Kun." Black Star tried to cooed.**

**"SHUT UP, ********!" Ali cursed loudly, "I HATE being called a chibi! And I am NOT kawaii!"**

**"Yes you are!" said a Chibi Gaby, "Kawaii desu!"**

**"SHUT UP, ********!" Ali growled.**

**"Watch your mouth, Ali-Kun!" Chibi Kasi warned, "Hello, Black Star."**

**"Kasi-Chan!" Black Star picked her up in his hand, "You are the cutest of them all."**

**Chibi Kasi blushed and giggled.**

**"Don't kiss up to her, Black Star." Chibi Ali growled, "You need to get out of here. You are not safe here."**

**"What?" Black Star asked, "What do you mean?"**

**"We are figments created by Tsubasa to learn the secrets of your mind." Chibi Ali explained, "I am giving you a warning. Don't let you lose sight of what is truly important. If you remember that, then we won't bother you."**

**Black Star still didn't understand, and the Chibis knew it.**

**"Let me explain a bit more." Chibi Gaby jumped up onto his knee, "You see, if Tsubasa learns your mind, then she can use it to get to Kasi's. And when she has Kasi's, she can burn it with Kasi's flames and then the body will be up for grabs."**

**"What?" Black Star was astonished.**

**"That means," Chibi Kasi began, "That we will no longer be together."**

**Black Star looked away, "So, what can I do to prevent that?"**

**"It is just as I said." Chibi Ali stepped up, "You must never lose sight of what is truly important."**

**"But what is that suppose to mean?" Black Star whined.**

**"Baka!" Chibi Ali growled.**

**"Tsubasa is coming!" Chibi Gaby said, "Black Star, you have to wake up now!"**

**…**

**Black star opened his eyes to see Gaby poking his face, "Are you dead, Black Star?"**

**"No!" Black Star sat up, "Where am I?"**

**"In the infirmary." Gaby smiled, "You fainted, remember?"**

**Black Star though for a moment, "Oh. You told me that Kasi…"**

**"Yup." Gaby poured some apple cider into a cup and handed it to him, "What are your thoughts on it?"**

**"Well, I don't see anything bad to it." Black Star gulped down the cider, "I mean, before my mom passed away, she told me that when two people love each other, they symbolize their love by having children. So I think it's a good thing."**

**"Aww!" Gaby cooed, "That was so deep! I think I'm falling in love! Just kidding!"**

**"Hey, don't joke about those kind of things." said a cool voice.**

**The two looked to the doorway and saw Soul walk in wearing blue skinny jeans, a black tee shirt with "Soul Eater" written on it, a backwards yellow hat on his head, and untied black combat boots.**

**"Soul-Kun!" Gaby bounced over to her fiancé and hugged him.**

**"Hey, Soul." Black Star greeted his friend, "Long time, no see."**

**"I have been on tour." Soul explained, "And I hear you are a new dad, congrats."**

**Black Star blushed, "Yeah, I just found that out not too long ago."**

**"Let me guess, Kasi is the mother?" Soul said.**

**"No, Ali-Kun is." Gaby said with a serious face.**

**"No way!" Soul exclaimed, "You actually DID that She-Man?"**

**Black Star choked on his cider, "No way! Kasi is my girl, not Ali-Kun."**

**"Gaby-Chan." Soul whined, "Why did you trick me?"**

**"Because it was funny." Gaby did her cutesy pose.**

**…**

**"Sweetheart." Kid called to his wife.**

**Ali gagged again at the nickname, "What's up?"**

**"I have been thinking." Kid began, "We DO have a mission for the Witches Scroll, and I know that you are tough enough to seek it-"**

**"Are you letting me go?" Ali got excited, it wasn't everyday that she got to go on a mission.**

**"If you promise to check in once a day, everyday." Kid said.**

**"Of course!" Ali jumped about the room, "Yahoo!"**

**Kid smiled, he hasn't seen her so happy before.**

**"When do I leave?" Ali asked, composing herself.**

**"Tomorrow." Kid said.**

**…**

**"Gaby!" Ali ran into the nurse's office, "Pack your things! We got a mission!"**

**Gaby and Soul were cuddling on the office couch, "But, Ali-Kun. Soul JUST got back from the tour. And he has to leave in a week."**

**"So?" Ali said, "We have a mission that could take MONTHS to finish. So we got to go now."**

**Gaby pouted, "No."**

**"Excuse me?" Ali raised her eyebrow.**

**"You heard me." Gaby stood up, "Soul and I wish to spend time together. And I want you to understand that I don't see him everyday like you see Kid-Kun."**

**Ali huffed, "You are being selfish."**

**"Selfish? Selfish?" Gaby shouted, "YOU are the selfish one! If you want to go so bad, then go by yourself!"**

**Ali growled, "Fine then!" She stomped out.**

**"Gaby-Chan." Soul said, "You shouldn't be so mean-"**

**"I'm sorry for yelling." Gaby sighed, "I know I shouldn't of-"**

**"Then go apologize." Soul smiled, "Ali is NOT as heartless as everyone thinks."**

**"You're right." Gaby smiled back, "I'll be back!"**

**…**

**"Ali-Kun!" Gaby ran all the way to Kid and Ali's house. She opened the door with a key and ran up the stairs. She saw Liz and Patty and told them the situation, then she ran to Ali's room.**

**"Ali-Kun?" Gaby looked around the room and spotted a note on Ali's desk.**

_Dear Gaby,_

_I know you ran after me so I packed quickly and went on the mission myself. I don't guarantee that I will be back, but whatever._

_Ali_

**Gaby put the note down and said to herself, "Ali-Kun, you baka!"**

_Hikarru: What will happen to Ali now?_

_Gaby: She's dead fo sho._

_Ali: No, I'm the main character,_

_Gaby: You wish._

_A&G: -arguing-_

_Hikarru: Well this chapter is dedicated to Gaby-Tan who stayed up for this chapter. Mate ne, Mina-San!_


	5. First Step into the Journey

_Hikarru: Fifth chapter! That much closer to the end!_

_Gaby: Don't think of it THAT way! T^T_

_Ali: But isn't there going to be a… sequel after this sequel?_

_Gaby: YAY!_

_Hikarru: Lol, yeah, but we got to finish this one first._

_Gaby: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything!_

_Ali: Now on with the chapter._

_Hikarru: I love my slaves- I mean, friends. -nervous laugh-_

_A&G: B|_

**"Kasi-Chan!" Gaby ran as fast as her high heels allowed her, "Kasi-Chan!"**

**Gaby had grabbed Soul and ran off towards the library. She burst through the door to see Black Star trying to rub Kasi's stomach.**

**"Don't touch!" Kasi flailed her arms, "It is not even a fetus yet!"**

**Black Star walked off sad.**

**"Ok?" Gaby looked weirded out, "Kasi-Chan!"**

**"Yes?" Kasi turned to the nurse, "Do you need something, Gaby-Tan?"**

**Gaby gave Kasi Ali's note. Kasi read it and covered her mouth, "What do we do?"**

**"There is nothing we can do." Gaby sighed, "I don't even know the mission that she is going on."**

**"Maybe we can ask Kid-Kun?" Kasi suggested.**

**"What if he gets mad at me for not going with her?" Gaby sulked.**

**"Kid-Kun doesn't get mad." Kasi assured her.**

**…**

**"WHY didn't you go with her?" Kid shouted at poor Gaby.**

**"Ok, I lied." Kasi sighed, "I didn't think he would blow up like that though."**

**Gaby gave Kasi an un-cute glare.**

**"Kid." Soul stepped up, "Ali left on her own accord. Read the note." Soul handed the Shinigami Ali's note.**

**Kid sighed after reading it, "This is SO like Ali."**

**"Let's go look for her." Gaby suggested, "Maybe we can bring her back."**

**"No." Kid said, "That is not what Ali wants. She will just run farther away. We must wait here for her to return." Kid sat in his big chair, a troubled look on his face.**

**"What if she doesn't come back?" Gaby asked.**

**Kid remained quiet. Gaby feared that she had upset him even more with her question.**

**"Thank you, Shinigami-Sama." Gaby said formally and bowed, "Please excuse us as we take our leave."**

**…**

**"I am so STUPID!" Gaby punched a gaping hole in the wall of her office.**

**"Calm down, Gaby-Tan." Kasi said, "Ali-Kun is tough, so she won't go down easily. She will come back and gloat on whatever she has done."**

**"And then Kid-Kun will be pissed off." Gaby sighed, "He already is."**

**"It is not your fault, Gaby-Chan." Soul patted her shoulder, "Ali ran off on her own."**

**"But I told her to go alone." Gaby cried, burying her face into Soul's chest.**

**"I'll leave you two alone." Kasi said, returning to the library.**

**"I hope she is ok." Gaby said.**

**"Me too." Soul rubbed her back, "All of us do."**

**…**

**"Where the heck am I?" Ali was stranded in a desert, in high heels no less.**

**"You are in Death Valley." said a voice.**

**"Who said that?" Ali looked around.**

**"Down here." said the voice.**

**Ali looked to see a desert iguana on the sand next to her.**

**"Eh?" Ali questioned.**

**"As I said before, you are in Death Valley." the iguana said, without moving his lips.**

**Ali grimaced, "I have been in the heat too long. I'm starting to hear AND see things."**

**"I assure you that I am real." said the iguana.**

**Ali picked the iguana up, "I wasn't talking to you, nasty reptile!"**

**"Let me go, woman!" the iguana yelled.**

**"Tell me, do you know the Witches Scroll?" Ali asked.**

**"W-what?" the iguana stammered, "What is a Witches Scroll? I know no such thing!"**

**Ali smirked, "Maybe you have a wish of me ripping that tail off of yours."**

**The iguana squawked. Wait? Can iguanas do that? It sounded more like a-**

**Ali looked behind her and saw a rock. On the rock was a parrot. As soon as he was spotted, the parrot squawked and flew away.**

**"Oh no you don't." Ali dropped the iguana into the sand and gave chase to the bird.**

**It was hard to run in high heels, so Ali took them off and threw them at the parrot. The first one didn't hit, but the second one hit the bird dead on, sending it spiraling to the ground with a squawk of distress.**

**Ali ran to the bird, collecting her shoes on the way. She pulled a string out of her pocket and tied one end to the bird's leg and the other to her wrist, "Alright, bird. You seem to know some things. Tell me what you know about the Witches Scroll."**

**The parrot sighed, "You don't know what you are getting into, human."**

**"I have a name." Ali growled, "I am Ali, wife of Shinigami-Sama."**

**"Lady Shinigami?" the bird got up, "So? Does that title make you powerful?"**

**"I guess not." Ali sneered, "Your name?"**

**The parrot stayed silent, earning a feather plucking form Ali.**

**"We are going to be spending some time together, so you might as well talk."**

**"Roxboro." the rather large blue and green parrot said, "Call me 'Boro'."**

**"So, Boro." Ali said, "Tell me where the Witches Scroll is."**

**Boro flew onto her shoulder, "Listen, kid. Finding the scroll is going to take some time. There is a temple a few miles from here that contains the first clue."**

**"How many clues are there?" Ali asked.**

**"Six." Boro answered.**

**"Then show me the first." Ali said.**

**Boro flew off of her shoulder and began flying in the North direction. Ali followed.**

**…**

**"Is this it?" Ali asked.**

**There in front of her stood a huge temple with tall stairs.**

**"Yes, now let me go." Boro picked at the string.**

**"No way!" Ali said, "You are valuable. I need you through my whole journey!"**

**Boro growled, "What do you hope to gain, besides the scroll?"**

**"Knowledge." Ali said, "I wish to learn more things."**

**Boro looked suspicious, but he sighed, "Alright, but only because you look like you have a strong heart."**

**Ali nodded and followed the parrot up the stairs.**

**After about an hour of climbing those blasted stairs, Ali got to the top and entered the temple. In the middle was a tablet on a pedestal. Boro flew to it and landed on it.**

**"What does it say?" Ali asked.**

**" _'What you are looking for is not here. The next clue is at the tip of the largest continent, in a town with a historical place.'_ " Boro read.**

**"The tip?" Ali thought for a moment, then she figured it out, "Let's go, Boro!"**

_Hikarru: Where do you think Ali and Boro are headed off too? Tell me your guess in the comments._

_Gaby: Give us a hint at least!_

_Hikarru: Well you need the place where the clue is AND where the place hiding the clue is. Ex: The clue is in the Eiffel Tower, Paris. By the way, that is NOT the answer. Two places. The EXACT place and where that PLACE is located._

_Gaby: This is gonna be hard._

_Ali: A historical place? Maybe where historical things are stored?_

_Hikarru: Ali has got something! From now on, I will post clues at the bottom._

_Gaby: Thank you!_

**_[Hint: Place: where historical things are kept. Location: A town at the tip of largest continent.]_**


	6. Cape Town

_Hikarru: Alright! Time to reveal where the clue is taking Ali and Boro._

_Gaby: I already know it. :P_

_Hikarru: That's because I told you._

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Hikarru: Anyway, here it is._

_[Place: where historical things are kept = a museum. Location: A town at the tip of largest continent = Cape Town, Africa.]_

_Hikarru: Now, I'm telling you that the next clue with be probably the easiest to get. And if Gaby-Tan doesn't guess it right(without me telling her) then I won't post the next chapter._

_Gaby: So much pressure! -collapses-_

_Hikarru: I don't own anything, so please read the chapter. Thank you!_

**"'The next clue is at the tip of the largest continent, in a town with a historical place.'" Ali repeated.**

**"Hmm." Boro hummed, "A historical place? Maybe ruins or…"**

**"A museum?" Ali asked, "And the largest continent would be Africa-"**

**"Cape Town!" Boro exclaimed.**

**"Eh?"**

**"Cape Town is a town on the tip of Africa!"**

**"Then what are we waiting here for?" Ali asked, excitedly, "Let's go!"**

**The two ran out of the temple, which sparked a thought into Ali's head, "How are we going to get there?"**

**That was a problem, considering the fact that they were in Death Valley and Cape Town was at the tip of Africa near Antarctica.**

**Ali sighed loudly, "This will taker longer than I had wanted."**

**"Hop on." Boro said.**

**"Eh?" Ali looked at the bird who was barely a foot tall, "How-"**

**Boro suddenly changed, turning into giant bird.**

**"How-?" Ali tried to ask.**

**"Just hop on. I'll explain on the way to Cape Town." Boro said.**

**"Alright." Ali hopped onto the bird and they flew off towards Cape Town.**

**…**

**Kasi sighed as she used her Light Wings to put away books on the very top shelf.**

**"What's wrong?" Excalibur, who was in sword form on her belt, asked.**

**"Nothing, Father." Kasi put a book onto the shelf, "I'm just worried about Ali-Kun. I wonder how she is doing."**

**Suddenly, Miki burst through the door, "Kasi-Sensei?"**

**Kasi, who was stunned by the dramatic entrance, jumped and her Light Wings disintegrated. She then proceeded to fall to the floor.**

**"Kasi-Sensei!" Miki cringed upon Kasi's crash to the floor.**

**"I'm ok!" Kasi then fainted.**

**…**

**"Boro." Ali called the bird's name.**

**The two were flying towards Cape Town, and they would be there in a matter of hours.**

**"Yes?" Boro asked.**

**"Tell me, how you can turn into this?"**

**"Well, I am a Witch's Bird. A bird known for it's magic and ability to assist witches."**

**"So you are on the Witches side?"**

**"No. I am a rogue bird. Witches have been trying to track me down for years, because I know where the Witches Scroll is hidden."**

**"Then why didn't you tell me in the first place?"**

**"Because not knowing is half the fun."**

**"No it's not!"**

**"Calm down, Lady Shinigami."**

**"I thought my title wasn't powerful." Ali mocked.**

**"It is in the Witch Country."**

**"Oh really? Tell me about it."**

**The rest of the way went by like a breeze.**

**…**

**"Kasi-Sensei?" Miki asked.**

**"Y-yes, Miki-Chan?" Kasi said, laughing nervously from the floor.**

**"I hear that you are pregnant." Miki smiled, "Congratulations."**

**"Thanks, Miki-Chan." Kasi got up off the floor.**

**"So, whose the father?"**

**Kasi stopped dead in her tracks, "Why does everyone ask me that?"**

**"I was only kidding." Miki laughed, "You take things so seriously, Sensei."**

**"Yeah, well most people weren't joking…"**

**"Oh…"**

**An awkward silence fell upon them.**

**…**

**Boro and Ali landed on the lighthouse which was on a small hill. Boro shrunk down to his normal size and landed on Ali's shoulder.**

**"So, where is this museum?" Ali asked.**

**"It should be Northeast of here." Boro explained.**

**"Let's go." Ali climbed down the stairs of the lighthouse.**

**There was a pathway from the lighthouse to the Main Plaza. Ali walked down the pathway and saw how lively the Plaza was. Markets were on both sides of the street, people were laughing joyously, young ones were assisting their grandparents in their shopping. The atmosphere felt nice here, definitely a place that Ali would like to visit again.**

**"The museum is small, but their biggest monument is the clue." Boro explained, "See? There it is!"**

**The bird pointed his feathery wing towards a medium size building that said 'Cape's Museum'.**

**Ali made a beeline towards the museum. Inside was large with all kinds of things in it. In the very back was a tall podium that had the clue on it. There was small tours going on everywhere, so Ali would have to be pretty sneaky.**

**Boro whispered something about being a distraction and flew off. He began to squawk and fly around the museum.**

**Ali took her chance, while the guards were away, to climb the podium and reach the clue. She was having a hard time with her heels, but she finally got her head above the podium to where she could read the clue.**

**" 'A place to rest in a city that never sleeps.' " Ali read.**

**"HEY!" a guard yelled to her, "Get off of that!"**

**Ali sensed danger, seeing guards running towards the podium. Ali put both of her hands on the flat surface of the podium, lifted her body onto her head, and pushed off with her hands. She flew towards the entrance of the museum and landed on her feet, "Boro!"**

**Boro flew after and the two ran out of the museum.**

**They were running through the grand plaza, losing themselves in the crowd.**

**"Boro!" Ali yelled, "We have to escape!"**

**"Alright!" Boro transformed into his larger self. Ali caught up with him and jumped onto his back, they ascended into the air with grace. The guards were baffled as they stared at Ali and Boro.**

**"Looks like I can never come back here again." Ali sighed.**

**""Oh well." Boro said nonchalantly, "What did the clue say?"**

**" 'A place to rest in a city that never sleeps.' " Ali said, "But what can that mean?"**

**The two pondered as they flew off into the distance.**

_Hikarru: Do you know where their next location is?_

_Gaby: Oh no! I have to guess it right or else no next chapter!_

_Hikarru: Yup yup._

**_[Clue: A place to rest in a city that never sleeps.]_**

_Hikarru: Hope you liked it! By the way, all of the locations were inspired by the video game "Nostalgia" which I don't own. Well I own the game but I don't own the characters and the game… you know what I mean! Anyway, so yeah. Mata ne!_


	7. New York

_Hikarru: Time to reveal where Boro and Ali are going to next!_

_Gaby: I guessed it right! WEE!_

_Hikarru: You wish to do the honors?_

_Gaby: Yeah! [A place to rest=Hotel, a city that never sleeps=New York]_

_Hikarru: Now Ali gets to do the disclaimer!_

_Ali: -cricket-_

_Hikarru: T^T_

_Gaby: I bet she is still made about the Fruits Basket thing._

_Hikarru: Well then, I'll do the disclaimer. I own nothing!_

_Gaby: Enjoy the chapter!_

**"New York?" Ali shouted, "We have to go BACK?"**

**"Sorry, Ali." Boro said as he flew, "But that's what the clue says."**

**Ali growled, "This is CRAP!"**

**This journey had taken a month already, and they were still only on the third clue out of seven.**

**…**

**New York was bustling, people were crowding the streets and cars could barely drive by.**

**Boro and Ali had to make sure that they didn't attract attention this time. So Ali jumped into an alley and let Boro ride on her shoulder in his normal form. She walked around the corner and merged herself into the crowd.**

**"So, Boro." Ali whispered, "Which hotel is it in?"**

**"The Marat." Boro answered, "It is a five star hotel and the clue should be in room 3G."**

**"Right." Ali continued her path.**

**The Marat was a hotel fit for kings and queens. It was practically made of gold. To stay a night was almost $250,000!**

**Ali was now standing at the entrance, thinking of ways to get in.**

**"We can't afford to stay the night." Ali said, "And they SURELY don't allow pets inside."**

**"I am not a pet!" Boro exclaimed.**

**"Shut it!" Ali hit him, "Hmm…"**

**"Ma'am? Do you need something?" asked the doorman.**

**Ali looked up and smiled, "No, I'm good. Thanks."**

**The doorman blushed and continued greeting guests.**

**Ali rushed around to the side of the building and looked up. There were windows lining the whole wall. Ali jumped onto the first ledge and started to climb.**

**"Which floor is G?" Ali asked as she climbed.**

**"It should be the seven floor. I'll go see if there are any open windows." Boro flew up.**

**Ali followed the bird as fast as her high heels would let her, "Damn heels."**

**Boro found a slightly cracked window, "Ali! Here!"**

**Ali hoisted herself up onto the ledge and slowly slid the window up and completely open.**

**She jumped into the room, which was grand and covered in red velvet.**

**"So these are what the rooms look like?" Ali asked, "Sweet!"**

**Suddenly, someone came out of the bathroom. It was a man about twenty five years old with only a towel around his waist.**

**He saw Ali and blushed, "W-who are you?"**

**"Eh?" Ali blushed, "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to intrude! Could you please tell me what room this is though?"**

**"This is room is room 25G." the man said, the blush never leaving his face.**

**"O-ok!" Ali moved towards the door, "Arigato!" She ran out quickly.**

**…**

**Ali fanned herself with her hand to get the blush off of her face, "Alright. This is the G floor. Now all I need to do is find room 3G."**

**Boro flew down the hall with an eager Ali behind him.**

**"Here!" Boro landed on the doorknob of room 3G.**

**Ali kicked the door open, and no one was in sight. This was good. Ali ran in and searched the whole place, turning beds over and such.**

**"Ali, calm down." Boro said, "The clue is hidden where you would never look."**

**Ali thought for a moment, "The wall!" Ali felt bad about what she was about to do. She kicked a large hole in the wall.**

**"Ali!" Boro squawked, "Someone will hear you!"**

**"I found it!" Ali grabbed the clue and read it, "A place to get a drink in a cold place North East of your current position."**

**Footsteps were running up the stairs, the guards were on their way.**

**Ali got up, "Let's get out of here!"**

**Boro followed Ali as she opened the window and jumped down.**

**…**

**"A place to get a drink in a cold place North East of your current position." Ali repeated the clue, "What kind of place is this?"**

**Boro was already flying towards Siberia, where the clue was held.**

_Hikarru: This clue was too hard to understand so I will just give you what it is._

_Gaby: No fun._

_Hikarru: You REALLY want to guess?_

_Gaby: …No…_

_Hikarru: Exactly. Ok, the next clue is hidden in a bar in St. Petersburg, Siberia._

_Gaby: I TOTALLY knew that._

_Hikarru: B|_

_Gaby: T^T_

_Hikarru: Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I loved it when the guy walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. LOL! HILARIOUS! Mate ne, Mina-San!_


	8. St Petersburg

_Hikarru: I'm trying to finish this series as fast as I can!_

_Gaby: Why?_

_Hikarru: Because I want to have it done by the time Winter Break ends._

_Gaby: I see. I just can't wait until Eurydice comes out!_

_Hikarru: Me neither!_

_Gaby: Hika-Chan doesn't own anything!_

_Hikarru: Now on with the chapter!_

**Ali shivered, the snow was hitting her like a ton of bricks and she wasn't even wearing the proper clothing.**

**"You look cold." Boro smirked.**

**"Shut up." Ali held her legs.**

**The two were flying towards St. Petersburg, Siberia. The snow was making the meister freeze. It was most likely because she wasn't wearing the proper clothing.**

**St. Petersburg was some town in Siberia that was mostly known for its heavy guards.**

**"Lately, there had been some attacks." Boro explained, "So guards are going to be at every post they can have in order to ensure safety."**

**"Stupid." Ali sighed, "How are we suppose to get in then?"**

**"Pass the test?" Boro suggested.**

**"No man is going to lay a finger on me." Ali growled, "NO MAN."**

**"I really feel sorry for Shinigami-Sama." Boro said.**

**"Just shut up and fly." Ali told him.**

**Suddenly, they were hit hard by a blizzard.**

**"Boro!" Ali fell off the bird and was now plummeting to the snowy ground, "Heck no! I ain't dying right here!"**

**Boro was being knocked around, due to the blizzard. He was clearly unconscious.**

**"BORO!" Ali screamed as she saw her life flash before her eyes. She braced herself for the ground.**

**She hit it with force, but she was still alive. The blizzard was still going, but something felt weird. Ali felt a soft substance under her hand, it wasn't snow though. She opened her eyes and she was on Boro. He saved her, but he was falling in and out of consciousness.**

**"Come on, Boro!" Ali cheered him on, "You can do this!"**

**Boro's feet started to drag on the snowy floor. He was staring to drift off.**

**"BORO!" Ali shouted trying to get his attention, but was too late when they hit a pile of snow that sent her flying.**

**"Damn." Ali got up and shivered. She had to wake up Boro, or else they would both be dead in a matter of minutes in this blizzard. Ali walked over to where Boro was and shook him, trying to wake him up. There was no use in trying to get help, not in this blizzard anyway. Ali looked off into the distance and saw light, city lights to be exact. She picked Boro up and began making her way towards the lights.**

**…**

**They arrived at the train station in St. Petersburg. Ali felt onto her knees and let Boro slide off of her shoulders.**

**"Boro." Ali called to him, "Are you awake?"**

**"Barely." Boro breathed as he turned into his small form.**

**"Luckily, I was able to make it here on time. We would of died if we waiting a few minutes more." Ali looked at her watch.**

**"Thank you." Boro shakily got up.**

**"Your welcome." Ali picked him up and put him on her shoulder. Suddenly, someone grabbed her other shoulder.**

**"Hey, Lady?" a guard asked her, "Can we see your I.D.?"**

**Ali played nice and pulled it out, "See?"**

**The guard gasped and said, "Could you come with me?"**

**"No way!" Ali protested, "I'm busy!"**

**"Hey!" the guard tried to grab her, but Ali kicked him in the head and ran off.**

**…**

**"You are a serious troublemaker!" Boro said.**

**"Shut up!" Ali ran straight to the bar.**

**The bar looked pretty cozy. And there wasn't many people in there.**

**Ali walked up and sat in the stool in front of the bartender.**

**"Anything?" asked the bartender.**

**"Na." Ali said, "I was actually wondering if you have the fifth clue to the Witches Scroll."**

**The bartender grew serious, "I don't know what you are talking about."**

**Ali frowned, she was about to ask another question when the door flew open.**

**Guards filled the room, "Find the woman!"**

**Ali gasped, she WAS a troublemaker.**

**"There she is!" they had spotted her.**

**Ali jumped behind the counter. It was no use, she was going to get caught.**

**The guards started to shoot the bottles of beer in the cabinets. The fire in the gunpowder started a spark in the alcoholic beverages. Soon, the little bar was lit aflame.**

**Ali saw it for a split second. It was the clue! It was in an empty beer bottle. She jumped up to grab it, but she was instantly shot at.**

**Ali saw the bottle being taken by the bartender and carried out the backdoor. Ali jumped up and followed him.**

**"Hey! There she goes!" the guards yelled.**

**Ali knocked as many things as she could over before she ran out the door.**

**"Hey!" Ali yelled, "Get back here!"**

**The bartender kept running. That made Ali mad. She made Boro fly to him and snatch the clue.**

**The bartender evade the attack, and Ali was forced to attack him herself.**

**She jumped onto his back and grabbed the bottle out of his hands.**

**"I'll take this, thank you." Ali ran off with Boro right behind her.**

**…**

**"Hmm." Ali opened the bottle, "Here's the clue. 'A quiet place to read in a city that is never quiet with its festivals.'".**

**"Hmm." Boro thought for a moment.**

**Suddenly, a newspaper hit Ali right in the face.**

**"Damn paper!" Ali looked at the cover. It said 'Rio De Janeiro is the Place for Festivals!'.**

**"Is this a clue?" Boro asked.**

**"Might be." Ali put the clue back in the bottle and put in back into the bartender's hands, "Let's get out of here!"**

**"After her!" the guards had spotted her again.**

**"Boro!" Ali called.**

**Boro turned into his large form and Ali hopped on.**

**"Let's go!" Ali said as they flew out of there, "To Rio De Janeiro!"**

_Hikarru: Another short chapter. T^T_

_Gaby: T^T_

_Ali: T^T_

_Hikarru: Anyway, I'd like you to PLEASE vote in my poll if you haven't already._

_Gaby: Please vote for me!_

_Hikarru: And me!_

_Ali: And me!_

_G&H: NO!_

_Ali: Grr._

_Hikarru: Mate ne, Mina-San! Please vote, read and review!_


	9. Rio De Janeiro

_Hikarru: I'm updating-_

_Gaby: FINALLY!_

_Ali: Seriously._

_Hikarru: Jeez! I'm sorry! I have been SO busy with my other stories!_

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Ali: Whatever._

_Hikarru: Anyone want to do the disclaimer?_

_G&A: -walk away-_

_Hikarru: -sigh- I do not own anything pertaining to Soul Eater._

_Cricket: -leaves-_

_Hikarru: -sighs again- Anyways, please vote in my poll. Thank you and enjoy the chap. P.S. I re-did the "St. Petersburg" chap. So please go read it. Thank you! Now officially enjoy the chap!_

**The temperature got warmer as they headed closer and closer towards the equator.**

**"Thank Kami-Sama." Ali sighed contently.**

**"You should of worn something warmer." Boro teased.**

**"You want my fist against your face, birdbrain?" Ali threatened.**

**Boro just laughed, "As lively as ever."**

**They sailed on the coast of South America in order to find Rio De Janeiro.**

**"I hear Brazil is very warm!" Ali cooed, "Yay!"**

**"Were you THAT cold in Siberia?" Boro gaped.**

**"No ****!" Ali growled, "There was a BLIZZARD when we got there!"**

**Ali grabbed the feathers on Boro's face and plucked them. Boro yelped and they started to plummet down, closer and closer towards the Atlantic below.**

**"Pull up, birdbrain!" Ali grabbed his back feathers to get him to pull up.**

**Boro pulled up and they glided right above the water. Ali ran her fingers in the ocean as they flew.**

**"Wow." Ali smiled, seeing her reflection in the water.**

**"You'd better stop looking or you might break the water." Boro laughed hard.**

**Ali growled and pulled on his feathers once more, "You want a beating?"**

**They heard a bellow from under the water. Suddenly, a huge tailfin rose from the water.**

**"WHALE!" Ali tried to steer Boro away, but they crashed into the top of it and skidded across the water. The tail crashed down and made a large wave that was now chasing them.**

**"****, ****, ****!" Ali cursed three times.**

**"Watch your mouth." Boro said.**

**"Shut it!" Ali gasped, the wave hit them and sent them flying onto a beach.**

**Ali skidded and her face landed in the sand. Boro, in his small form, fell right next to her.**

**Ali got up and coughed up some sand, "Damn, Boro! If you just watched where you were going-"**

**"Me?" Boro coughed up sand and flew up to her, "You shouldn't of 'ruffled my feathers'! Figuratively speaking."**

**Ali shook all the sand from her hair, "Shut it. You are the driver, so do your damn job already."**

**"I never did this because I wanted to." Boro flew off.**

**Ali sighed and brushed all the sand off her clothes. Boro was the only…one… who would tease Ali in a fun way. No one else would tease her in fear of getting killed. Ali considered Boro as a… good friend? Was that the right term? Ali didn't know. The only friends she had were annoying as heck, but Boro wasn't like that. He was actually cool. Like Ali would ever admit that though.**

**Ali walked off of the beach and into town. The first thing she saw was a whole crowd of people in brightly colored fiesta dresses, they looked like a colorful kaleidoscope when they danced. The celebration music was loud enough to be heard across the seas. Ali felt totally out of place here, especially since she was wearing all black. She stood out like a sore thumb.**

**"I'd better get the clue and Boro." Ali made her way through the crowd by staying close to the buildings.**

**'A quiet place to read.' Ali repeated the first part of the last clue in her head, 'Wouldn't a library be the answer?'**

**She asked a local to point her in the direction of the library.**

**"Library?" the guy asked, "Why would you want to go there? It is WAY more fun out here. You should join the party."**

**"I have business at the library." Ali said, "But thanks anyways." She ran off.**

**The library was a small building, and it looked pretty worn down. Ali walked in and found a large tree growing in the middle of the library. Other then that, it was just a normal library. The couches were sitting with their backs against the tree. Then the books were on the shelves. Ali walked over to the tree and put her hand on it, but it felt odd. The tree felt like it was… breathing. Ali had an overwhelming urge to climb the tree. She got on the couches and began climbing.**

**Ali got the top and saw something inside a circle of branches. It was the clue!**

**"In the middle of these cluster of islands is a temple that has the next clue." Ali read aloud. This clue was… different than the others. Ali wondered why.**

**"That's because the clue was re-written." a sound of feathers flapping was heard.**

**"Boro?" Ali asked.**

**The bird landed on her shoulder, "The reason it was re-written was because this is the second most difficult of the clues. The very last destination is… the worst."**

**Ali wondered what the last destination could be. It piqued her curiosity greatly, "Boro."**

**"Hm?" Boro hummed, letting her know that she had his attention.**

**"I'm…sorry." Ali apologized.**

**Boro squawked in surprise, "Y-you apologized!"**

**"I did." Ali said, "And I mean it. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be captured in Cape Town."**

**Boro smiled, "Well, kid, you are a pain in my feathers sometimes, but I guess I needed an adventure."**

**Ali smiled, which was rare for her, "So are you ready to go get the very last clue?"**

**Boro looked as if he was hiding something, but he smiled and said, "Yeah, let's go!"**

**Ali jumped out of the tree, scaring the few that were in the library. She ran out, Boro flying in front of her. They reached the beach and Boro turned into his large form. Ali jumped on and they rode off into the sky, eager what awaited them.**

_Hikarru: Out of all the "Clue" chaps, I think this is my favorite. The one after the next will probably be my ALL TIME favorite though._

_Gaby: Why is that?_

_Hikarru: Because it has the final destination in it._

_Gaby: SO THEY ARE ALL GONNA DIE?_

_Ali: Not the movie, dip ****!_

_Gaby: SO MEAN!_

_Hikarru: Uhh… Well… Let's just end this chapter, ok? Mata ne, Mina-San! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!_


	10. The Last Clue

_Hikarru: The clues are coming to an end. This is the last clue chap and the next is the final destination._

_Gaby: WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!_

_Ali: -slaps Gaby- This ain't the movie, Dip ****!_

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Hikarru: -nervous laugh- You guys have been awfully mean to each other._

_G&A: It's a sister thing._

_Hikarru: I guess so… Anyway, do the disclaimer._

_G&A: So demanding!_

_Hikarru: :3_

_G&A: Hikarru does not own anything pertaining to Soul Eater._

_Hikarru: Thank you! Please vote in my poll if you haven't already, you can vote up to two people! Now enjoy the chap!_

**"The only circle of islands I can think of is the Eastern Islands." Ali said as her and Boro flew off towards the islands.**

**"Remember, Ali." Boro began, "This is a dangerous one."**

**"How is it so dangerous?" Ali asked.**

**"The temple has a guardian." Boro said, "So be careful, ok?"**

**"Alright, alright." Ali yawned, wanting to get the whole mission over already. She had been gone for about six months already. She was beginning to miss her friends, who were still annoying, and Kid. She missed him more then everybody else. He WAS her husband after all. Ali wondered if he would be mad that she went off without Gaby.**

**Ali realized that she was feeling pretty good out here. Her hair whipping around in the wind, fresh air galore, and it was just her and Boro. No rules, no annoying people, and no gross nicknames from Kid. Ali couldn't resist the urge to laugh, she burst out laughing, making Boro lose his balance for a moment.**

**"Are you alright?" Boro asked worriedly.**

**"I'm perfect!" Ali cheered, "I've never felt so alive!"**

**Boro laughed nervously, "I see."**

**"Sorry for my sudden outburst." Ali said, "It just feels so good to be out of Shibusen. I felt so tied down in the place, but when I go home, Kid-Kun will probably never let me go again. So I shall cherish this moment!"**

**Boro smiled, happy that she was at least having fun.**

**The two were now flying over the Eastern Islands. They saw a large temple that rose out of the water, it was in middle of the cluster of islands.**

**"Is that it?" Ali asked.**

**"It is." Boro said, "Are you ready?"**

**"Yes." Ali jumped off of him and grabbed onto his legs as he dove down towards the temple.**

**Ali waited until he got close enough to the top. As soon as he got to the right spot, Ali jumped off and landed on the top. She gave Boro the thumbs up and jumped off the top.**

**There was an opening that lead inside of the temple. Ali prepared for the worst to happen as she went inside.**

**The whole room was covered in cave paintings. Most of them were about how the Apocalypse would be. Ali made her way to the center of the room, where a stand was sitting*. The clue sitting on top of it.**

**Ali went around to read it, "This is your last clue. The last place is a place where the creators of what you seek thrive."**

**Ali gasped and began to run out to tell Boro. Suddenly, the whole temple was shaking. She ran out and saw something she never thought she would see. It was a dragon, a large black one.**

**"What the heck is that?" Ali shouted.**

**Boro was trying to get to her, but the dragon's tail was keeping him occupied.**

**"Hello there." the dragon said, "Do you know what you are even doing?"**

**"I am trying to get the Witches Scroll!" Ali answered.**

**"What is your purpose?" the dragon asked.**

**"I wish to keep it away from others who will use it for evil." Ali lied.**

**"LIES!" the dragon blew fire and Ali dodged it.**

**"Ok, fine! I lied!" Ali said, "I am really here because I was bored and wanted adventure."**

**The dragon gaped, "What a STUPID reason!"**

**"Hey!" Ali shouted, "It's totally legit! Wanna fight?"**

**"Gladly." the dragon blew more fire.**

**"Oh ****." Ali tried to dodge as best as she could, but it was getting pretty tiring.**

**The dragon's tail slammed down on the temple, sending Ali flying off and closer to the water.**

**"Not so fast!" the dragon caught Ali in his mouth. However, her legs were keeping the mouth open.**

**"I am NOT in the mood to be eaten!" Ali pulled out a can of perfume and tied down the button with a cloth to keep the perfume spraying out, "Eat this, bitch!" She threw it into his mouth.**

**Obviously, Ali forgot that perfume was flammable. The dragon's mouth began to get brighter from the flames.**

**"Oh ****." Ali jumped onto the dragon's head and ran down his scaly back, "BORO! SAVE ME NOW!"**

**Boro dodged the tail and flew after Ali, "Ali! This way!"**

**Ali ran down the dragon's back faster, yelling, "HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"**

**The flames were bursting free from the dragon's mouth like a fire hose, "You will pay fro this, Lady Shinigami!"**

**"How in the HECK does he know my name?" Ali looked behind her for a moment before Boro flew closer. Ali grabbed a hold of his legs and they flew off.**

**Ali raised her middle finger and stuck her tongue out at the dragon. The dragon spewed his fire her way and she had to dodge it.**

**"BOO-YAH!" Ali flipped onto Boro's back, "I just beat a dragon~!"**

**"Ali!" Boro shouted, "This is no time for celebrating!"**

**"Why not?" Ali asked.**

**"Look behind us!" Boro cried.**

**Ali did and saw the dragon flying after them, "Why didn't you tell me SOONER?"**

**"You decided to taunt him, and now he wants to kill us!" Boro squawked.**

**"Damn!" Ali began to think of ways to defeat the dragon when all of a sudden, the dragon cried out and fell into the ocean below.**

**"What the-" Ali caught a floating envelope. It was addressed to her. She opened it up and read it:**

**Dear Lady Shinigami,**

**Well done. You had successfully gotten to the last clue. I welcome you with open arms into my palace. Please follow the map below to get to my palace. You are my special guest, so none of the ladies will harm you.**

**Sincerely, The Elder**

**"Elder?" Ali questioned. She gasped, knowing who this was from.**

**"Ali, where are we heading too?" Boro asked.**

**"A place West of Shibusen**." Ali answered, "We are going to visit the Elder in Witch Country***."**

_*Where a stand was sitting: Get it? LOL!_

_**West of Shibusen: Had no idea where the witches lived.  
_

_***Witch Country: I don't know what they call it, but this is my version._

_Hikarru: WOOT!_

_Ali: WOOOOT!_

_Gaby: FREAKING WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

_Hikarru: O.O_

_Ali: B|_

_Gaby: :DDD_

_Hikarru: Anyway… did you enjoy this chap? I REALLY liked it! Even more than the last!_

_Gaby: Ali fought a dragon!_

_Ali: This is gonna give me WAY more votes. -smirk-_

_Gaby: DAMN IT! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

_Hikarru: O.O -sweat drop- Ok… Ending the chap now…_

_Gaby: -sobbing in Gaara's emo corner-_

_Ali: -pointing and laughing-_

_Hikarru: Mata ne… Mina-San… -whispers- Don't vote for Ali._

_Ali: WHAT. WAS. THAT?_

_Hikarru: -runs away-_


	11. Witch Country

_Hikarru: The final destination! Witch Country!_

_Gaby: Kowaii!_

_Ali: Do I get to fight off any witches?_

_Hikarru: You'll see. -smirk-_

_Ali: Damn you._

_Gaby: That's not very nice._

_Hikarru: It's ok, I'm used to it already. Now do the disclaimer._

_G&A: Hikarru does not own anything pertaining to Soul Eater._

_Hikarru: Please vote in my poll! Current votes are: Gaby, 1. Kasi, 2. Ali, 9._

_Ali: Told you I'm winning._

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Hikarru: Please help me win!_

_Gaby: No way! I want to win!_

_Ali: Let's just get on with the story._

_H&G: Ok._

**Ali stared at the letter that she was holding. The Elder witch wanted to see her. Who knows what could happen. However, Ali was strong and determined.**

**"Keep flying, Boro." Ali told the bird, "We will be there soon."**

**Boro gulped, obviously nervous about returning to the place that wanted to kill him.**

**"Are you sure about this?" Boro asked, "We don't HAVE to go."**

**"Yes, we do." Ali said, "In order to complete my mission, I must get the scroll."**

**Boro sighed, knowing he would never change Ali's mind. He flew towards Witch Country.**

**…**

**It was like Death City, but somehow gloomier. You could feel eyes on you the whole time. Boro dropped Ali off at the entrance.**

**"I can't go any farther." Boro said, "I am wanted here."**

**"I understand." Ali bowed, "Thank you for staying with me for so long. This trip would have been a lot harder and less fun without you."**

**Boro hit Ali on top of her head playfully, "No need to be so formal, kiddo. I had fun as well."**

**Ali smiled brightly, "Well, see ya!"**

**Boro smiled before flying off.**

**Ali took a deep breath before turning around and taking a step into Witch Country.**

**"So far, so good." Ali said quietly to herself. She continued walking. Eventually, she was walking through the center markets. They were all open, but not a soul was in sight. Ali would of said that was a good thing, however, she knew they were here. She just didn't know "where" they were.**

**"Lady Shinigami." came a voice.**

**Ali swung around with her fists ready to punch.**

**"Calm yourself." the witch said, "I am here to take you to the Elder's house."**

**Ali lowered her fists, but she kept an eye on the witch the whole time. You couldn't trust witches, for they were unpredictable. The only predictable witch would be…**

**"Kasi…" Ali muttered under her breath.**

**"Kasi?" the witch asked, "You mean Hikari?"**

**"Yeah." Ali said, wanting their conversation to end.**

**"She was suppose to become Elder." the witch said.**

**"Eh?" now Ali was interested, "What do you mean?""**

**"I'm Miyagi, by the way." the witch introduced herself a little late.**

**"Just talk, witch." Ali said, irritated.**

**Miyagi huffed and looked like she wasn't going to say anything else, but she continued, "We were best friends when we were little. And the Elder chose her as successor."**

**Flashback**

**"Miyagi!" an eight year old Kasi was on the right side of the door, while a ten year old Miyagi was on the other side. Inside the room was the Elder and she was talking to Cassie, Kasi's mother.**

**"What's the matter, Ka?" Miyagi asked, "Haven't you ever eavesdropped before?"**

**"No." Kasi admitted, "And I NEVER thought to do it on the Elder!"**

**"Such a big baby!" Miyagi pouted, "SHH! They are talking!"**

**The two girls listened through the door.**

**"Kasi is to be the next Elder." the Elder said, "I don't want you to try and talk me out of it."**

**"But, Elder-Sama." Cassie begged, "Kasi is just a little girl. She is not ready to take on such a responsibility."**

**"ENOUGH." the Elder commanded.**

**The loud boom made even Miyagi and Kasi flinch.**

**"Please…" Cassie continued, "Elder…"**

**Suddenly, there was a scream heard. Before that was a hard slap, as if the Elder had gave Cassie a slap across the face.**

**Kasi covered her mouth. She couldn't believe the Elder had HIT her mother.**

**"Kasi…" the red-headed Miyagi cowered when she saw the malevolent look on her best friend's face. Kasi growled and burst through the door.**

**"How DARE you!" Kasi screamed at the Elder, "You have NO right to do something like that!"**

**"EXCUSE ME?" the Elder shrieked, "You DARE to speak to me in such a tone?"**

**Kasi got so mad that black flames started sparking out of her body. She began to turn into Tsubasa.**

**"Kasi!" Miyagi jumped and tackled her friends down, making the transformation cease, "Elder-Sama! Please excuse Kasi's behavior!"**

**"Hmph!" the Elder frowned, "Fine, but she is going to become Elder, whether she likes it or not."**

**End of Flashback**

**"I see." Ali nodded, "So, that is why all those witches came after her."**

**"Yes." Miyagi said, "It became bad after she fled."**

**Ali didn't want to believe it, but this witch was pretty… cool? Was that even the word for it?**

**"We are here." Miyagi stood in front of the Palace of Amaterasu.**

**Ali gaped, the palace was beautiful. It was a far cry from the town. Miyagi lead Ali into the palace, down a bunch of halls, and finally, they got to the Elder's room.**

**"Be careful." Miyagi warned.**

**"Right." Ali nodded and walked in.**

**"I have been waiting for you, Lady Shinigami." the Elder said with a sinister smile.**

_Hikarru: And I end it there!_

_Gaby: WTH?_

_Ali: YEAH! I though I was gonna be all cool and stuff!_

_Hikarru: Yeah, but I would of written like SIX pages if THAT happened._

_Gaby: That is GOOD!_

_Hikarru: I don't write 800 pages like you!_

_Gaby: -pouts-_

_Ali: -pouts-_

_Hikarru: Big babies…. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Mata ne, Mina-San!_


	12. Returning to Shibusen

_Hikarru: This is the very last chap of Ali's journey. Next chapter: Reunion._

_Gaby: WEEE!_

_Ali: Finally! How long have I been gone?_

_Hikarru: About seven months._

_G&A: =O_

_Hikarru: Yup._

_Gaby: I can't wait! Can we start this chap now?_

_Hikarru: Do the disclaimer, Ali-Kun._

_Ali: Why me?_

_Gaby: Just do it!_

_Ali: Fine! Hikarru doesn't own Soul Eater._

_Hikarru: Thank you!_

_Gaby: Also, please vote in Hikarru's poll. PLEASE!_

_Hikarru: Alright-y. Enjoy the chap, everyone._

**"I have been waiting for you, Lady Shinigami." the Elder said with a sinister smile.**

**"So you have." Ali walked to the center of the room.**

**"Sit." the Elder commanded, pointing to a chair.**

**Ali obeyed reluctantly. She sat down and looked as professional as she could.**

**"You are here for the Witches Scroll, I presume." the Elder got right to the point.**

**"I am." Ali said, "And I am ready for a fight. I know you witches won't let me leave without one."**

**"You are right." the Elder agreed, "But, we will, IF you do us a favor."**

**"I don't do favors." Ali growled, "Especially not for witches."**

**The Elder smirked, "All you have to do is get Kasi Hikari to come back and become Elder. That is all you have to do."**

**"NO WAY!" Ali stood up, "Why would I do that?"**

**"Because we will come back." the Elder sneered, "And her life, and her baby's life, will be in danger."**

**Ali tensed, getting angrier and angrier by the passing seconds. The Elder was threatening her friend's life and the little life inside her. That was like threatening Ali herself. And Ali never liked being threatened. EVER.**

**"Threats don't work on me, Witch." Ali said, "I have defeated witches before. What makes you so special?"**

**"This." the Elder used her magic. A small jolt of blue static jumped across the floor and landed on Ali.**

**"What the-" Ali froze. The static had paralyzed her.**

**The Elder cackled, "You can't do anything now."**

**Ali wanted to growl, but she couldn't. Even her voice was paralyzed. Suddenly, she was hit in the back of her head, knocking her out cold.**

**The Elder walked over to Ali, "Now, we can start the experiment."**

**"What will you use, Elder-Sama?" said a witch who was picking the Shinigami girl up off the floor.**

**The Elder thought for a moment, but then she smirked when she saw Ali's Shinigami tattoo on her stomach, "We can use that."**

**"Right." the witch nodded and teleported away with Ali in her arms.**

**…**

**Ali woke up on a metal table. Her hands were bound over her head and her feet were bound. She looked around and saw witches in lab coats.**

**"She's awake." a witch sighed.**

**"Crap." said another, "Now we have to do this with her struggling."**

**"Where am I?" Ali asked, she was totally calm, which was weird.**

**The witches looked stunned, but they composed themselves. A purple-haired one came up to her.**

**"I'm Darin." the witch said, "You are in our lab room. All we are going to do is a painless experiment, so please stay calm."**

**"Calm?" Ali began to struggle, "How can I be calm when you are performing a damn experiment on me?"**

**"We told you not to tell her, Darin." said another witch, "Now look what you did!"**

**Darin held her head down in shame. The Elder threw open the doors. All the witches bowed immediately.**

**"Darin…" the Elder glared, "You are dismissed."**

**Darin nodded and left the room quickly.**

**"Lady Shinigami." the Elder smirked, "Darin was merciful. She told you that this experiment would be painless, however, I will make it so painful that you will wish you were dead."**

**Ali growled, "Damn you."**

**The Elder's smirk grew, "Ready, ladies?"**

**"Ready!" the witches got into a formation around Ali, hands in the air with their fingers pointing down. Lightning sprung from their fingers and shot into Ali's stomach.**

**"AHHHH!" Ali screamed. The pain was immense, but Ali held strong. She gritted her teeth and took it. She then noticed that her tattoo was slowly peeling off.**

**The Elder cackled. What could she possibly want with Ali's Tattoo? Ali felt her soul stir from the anger rising.**

**"I won't let this happen." Ali told herself. Her soul sparked. Suddenly, the lightning from Ali's soul burst out of her and threw all the witches, including the Elder, into the walls. Ali used her muscles to rip the metal holding her down, she jumped off the table.**

**"She attacked with her soul wavelength!" said a witch, "Careful!"**

**Ali never knew she could do that. She smirked and glared at the Elder, wishing for the Elder to attack so Ali could use the soul wavelength again.**

**The Elder got up and sent a Paralyze Spark her way.**

**Ali couldn't move out of the way in time, but the spark bounced off of a force field that was in front of her and went back to the Elder. The Elder froze, hit by her own magic.**

**"That is enough, Elder-Sama." said a familiar voice from behind Ali.**

**Ali turned to see Miyagi at the door, "Miyagi?"**

**"Lady Shinigami." Miyagi bowed, "We must get you out of here."**

**The witches began getting up, their magic ready to strike.**

**"Come on!" Miyagi grabbed Ali's wrist and ran.**

**The ran down the halls, witches were sounding alarms. Ali was mentally preparing herself for a big fight.**

**Suddenly, witches appeared before them. Ali assumed that Miyagi would stop running to fight them, but she ran faster.**

**"Miyagi!" Ali cried, "Are you wanting us to run them over?"**

**"Force Field!" Miyagi held her hand out in front of her. When they finally collided with the other witches, the force field made the witches bounce off into different directions.**

**"Wow…" Ali gasped, "Then you…"**

**"Protected you from the Elder?" Miyagi smiled, "I sure did. Kasi IS my best friend, you know. I can't let one of her friends die." They finally got outside, in the open, where they were prone to attacks.**

**Ali gave a small smile, but she wiped off of her face when she saw a sea of witches coming after them.**

**"****!" Ali cursed, "How the HELL are we getting out of here without getting scathed?"**

**"Like this! DARIN!" Miyagi yelled.**

**The purple haired witch jumped out of nowhere and saluted Miyagi, "You got it!"**

**"Eh?" Ali asked, completely confused.**

**"Watch." Miyagi and Ali stopped to see Darin's attack.**

**Darin took a deep breath and held her hands in front of her and yelled, "Energy Drain!"**

**Ali was impressed. She never expected such a witch to have such a cool power.**

**Bubbles started coming out of Darin's hands.**

**Ali cracked up laughing, "Bubbles? Are you SERIOUS?"**

**"Look!" Miyagi pointed to the sea of witches who were retreating.**

**"Why are they running away?" Ali asked.**

**"Darin's bubbles put you to sleep." Miyagi explained, "And if you get trapped in one, you will fall asleep and there's a possibility that you will never wake up."**

**Ali's eyes widened, "Wow…"**

**"The bubbles drain energy." Darin ran over to them, "And the bubbles will constantly drain energy until there was none left. So in order for the draining to stop, you will need to either die, or get the bubble popped. However, you will be asleep, so someone else needs to pop the bubble. Get it?"**

**Ali gaped, she gave herself a note to avoid Darin's bubbles.**

**"We gotta go!" Darin ran ahead of them, "Come one!"**

**Ali and Miyagi ran after the girl when they saw the witches dodging the bubbles.**

**"Miyagi!" Ali said, "Might I ask where the Witches Scroll is?"**

**"Witches Scroll?" Miyagi gasped, "How do you know about that?"**

**"That's the whole reason she came here!" Darin intervened.**

**"I see…" Miyagi trailed off, "The scroll isn't here though."**

**"EH?" Ali gaped, "Then WHERE is it?"**

**"Shibusen." Miyagi shouted.**

**Ali stopped dead in her tracks, "It's at Shibusen? And I came all this DAMN way for it?"**

**Darin and Miyagi stopped, a little scared at Ali's shout.**

**"Calm down, Lady Shinigami." Darin said, "The others are gaining in on us. Miyagi! Call him now!"**

**"Alright!" Miyagi whistled, "BORO!"**

**Ali gasped in relief, "BORO!"**

**The large formed bird came flying towards them, "Ali!"**

**"Boro!" Ali ran to him as he landed and gave him a hug, "I thought I would never see you again!"**

**"Now…" Boro blushed, "Let's not get all sappy."**

**Ali huffed, "As if!"**

**Boro gaped at the sight behind Ali. She reluctantly turned around and she couldn't even see the sky, for it was covered in witches.**

**"FIRE!" yelled a witch. All kinds of magic flew towards them.**

**"Let's go!" Miyagi put up her force field while Darin blew her bubbles, "Go, Lady Shinigami! We can hold them off!"**

**"But…" Ali hesitated, "What about you guys?"**

**Darin turned and smiled sadly, "Tell Kasi that we will miss her."**

**Ali knew that they were going to die here. She gritted her teeth, "Tell her yourself."**

**"What?" Darin asked.**

**Ali grabbed them both, threw them on Boro and said, "Let's get the Hell outta here, Boro!"**

**"Right!" Boro flew off as Ali jumped on.**

**Miyagi and Darin held on tight, "Why did you save us?"**

**"Because I wanted to." Ali growled, "Now shut up and defend us!"**

**The witches were after the four of them. Miyagi put up her force field and Darin blew more bubbles.**

**"Ali, you are getting softer." Boro smiled.**

**Ali hit him on the head, "Haven't you heard the phrase 'A life for a life'? That's what I did."**

**Boro knew the real truth, but he hid it so Ali wouldn't hit him anymore.**

**"Where will we go?" Darin asked.**

**"Yeah." Miyagi wanted to know as well.**

**"To Shibusen." Ali answered, "Where you will live with Kasi and work for us."**

**"REALY?" Miyagi smiled, "We get to see Kasi again!"**

**"Yay!" Darin cheered, "I hope Tsubasa hasn't came out-"**

**Ali tensed at the name, both Miyagi and Darin saw this.**

**"Lady Shinigami?" Miyagi asked.**

**"It's Ali. My name is Ali."**

**"Alright, Ali. Has Tsubasa came out?"**

**"Yes."**

**Darin gasped, "W-what happened?"**

**"Kasi no longer has Tsubasa inside her."**

**Miyagi and Darin sighed in relief, "Thank Kami-Sama."**

**"But!" Ali added, "Tsubasa's soul is becoming active."**

**Darin thought for a moment, "Well, knowing Tsubasa, she would take the mind of someone who is closest to Kasi, like a lover or something. However, Kasi doesn't have one, right?"**

**Ali gasped and whispered, "Black Star…"**

**"What will happen if she gets a hold of Kasi's lover?" Miyagi asked.**

**"The lover will die a painful death." Darin explained, "His brain will burn and the rest of his insides will be lit aflame. Then Tsubasa will show him pictures of Kasi and then false memories of her telling him she hates him. That will break his heart and make him die with a sad heart. It is really tragic."**

**"How long would it take?" Miyagi asked.**

**"About a week." Darin said, "But it takes a while for a brain to openly accept something. That is human nature anyway."**

**Ali cursed in her head. If this was true, Black Star was in some DEEP ****.**

**"Boro!" Ali commanded, "Fly faster!"**

**"Right!" Boro did as she said and flew faster and faster towards Shibusen.**

**…**

**"WHAT?" a female voice snapped, "She was suppose to DIE on her journey!"**

**"Sorry, Ma'am…" said a male voice over the phone, "She and Boro got away every time!"**

**"Tch!" the female huffed, "Well, I guess I have to kill her myself. Just wait until she gets back to Shibusen."**

**"Be careful, Henka*-Sama." the male said and hung up.**

**The female laughed and she hung up the phone, "Lady Shinigami… you're are dead.**

**"Miki-Chan?" Kasi's voice came around the corner.**

**The female gasped, but she said, "Coming, Kasi-Sensei!"**

_*Henka mean "ruler" kind of like "your highness"_

_Hikarru: Teehee! What a surprise!_

_Ali: I knew it!_

_Hikarru: No you didn't._

_Ali: TT^TT_

_Gaby: I DIDN'T!_

_H&A: We KNOW you didn't._

_Gaby: TTTT^TTTT_

_Hikarru: Well, I needed to add another bad guy BESIDES Tsubasa._

_Gaby: How could you? Miki is a sweet little girl!_

_Hikarru: Nope._

_Gaby: TTT^TTT_

_Ali: Oh stop it. We SHOULD of known. It should have been obvious._

_Hikarru: Hopefully it wasn't._

_Gaby: T^T_

_Hikarru: Well, let's end this. Mata ne, Mina-San!_


	13. Reunion

_Hikarru: Next chapter!_

_Gaby: Yay!_

_Ali: Finally. I want to be home already!_

_Hikarru: Tee hee. Well this IS the chap._

_Gaby: YAY!_

_Ali: I wonder how Kid will react…_

_Hikarru: -smirk-_

_Ali: Hey… you aren't thinking of-_

_Gaby: MAKE OUT! MAKE OUT! MAKE OUT!_

_Ali: -blush- Shut up, Gaby!_

_Gaby: Nya~ :3_

_Hikarru: You guys amuse me._

_G&A: 3_

_Hikarru: Someone do the disclaimer._

_Gaby: Hikarru doesn't own Soul Eater._

_Ali: Vote on her poll too, even though I'm a shooing to win._

_Gaby: "Shooing"? HAHAHA!_

_Ali: Shut up!_

_Hikarru: Uhh… Enjoy the chapter…_

**Ali had been gone for about seven months now. She left in May and it was now January. There was snow covering Death City, Nevada. Naturally, it was winter break for all the kids, but the staff was still at Shibusen.**

**In Shibusen's library, Gaby was lounging on one of the many couches while Kasi carried and put away books.**

**Gaby looked at Kasi's large, pregnant belly and asked, "When is it due?"**

**"It has been about seven months now." Kasi answered, "So I would say soon."**

**Gaby's gaze went around the room before it settled on Kasi's sword, Excalibur, which was propped up by the Librarian's desk.**

**"What are YOU looking at, Baka?" Excalibur growled.**

**Gaby's eye twitched, but she smirked and said, "I'm not looking at much."**

**"Damn you!" Excalibur shouted.**

**"Children." Kasi smiled, "Stop fighting."**

**Gaby and Excalibur stuck their tongues out at each other when Kasi's back was turned.**

**Suddenly, the door burst open. Miki ran in. She was panting as if she had been running a marathon.**

**"Miki-Chan?" Kasi asked, "What's wrong?"**

**"It's Lady Shinigami!" Miki explained, "She is standing in the courtyard with two other woman!"**

**Kasi and Gaby froze. Gaby got up and ran out the door, Kasi soon followed. No one saw the smirk on Miki's angelic face.**

**…**

**"We are here." Miyagi looked at Shibusen with her eyes wide, "So cool looking!"**

**"Be on your best behavior, Miyagi." Darin said, "Shinigami-Sama will be mad if we don't have impeccable manners."**

**"What are you, my mom?" Miyagi gave Darin a noogie.**

**"Stop, Miyagi!" Darin whined.**

**Ali just stared at the school, she was deep in thought. She was a little scared of what Kid would do. Would he be angry with Ali? Probably. Would he never allow her to go anywhere again? More than likely. Would he try to get on her good side after doing all of this? Definitely.**

**"Better late than never." Ali muttered to herself.**

**"Ali?" came a voice from Shibusen's entrance.**

**Ali looked over to see Gaby and Kasi at the entrance. Ali noticed Kasi's protruding stomach, then Ali remembered she was pregnant.**

**"ALI!" Gaby stomped over to the Shinigami girl and punched her in the face.**

**Ali fell down from shock, "W-What the-"**

**"Don't EVER do something like that again!" Gaby shrieked, "Do you know how worried we were? ESPECIALLY Kid-Kun!"**

**"Eh?" Ali got up, "Kid missed me?"**

**"NO, REALLY?" Gaby spat out sarcastically, "If he could commit suicide, he WOULD." Gaby slapped a hand over her mouth, "Gomen nasai…"**

**Ali sighed, "I'd better go talk to him." She walked passed Gaby and into the school.**

**"Darin? Miyagi?" Kasi asked.**

**Darin and Miyagi smiled brightly, "Kasi!"**

**"You guys!" Kasi glomped them, causing the three to toppled over.**

**"Wow, Kasi." Miyagi laughed, "You've gotten fat."**

**There was an awkward silence as they all got up.**

**"She's not fat!" Darin growled, "She's pregnant, you dunce!"**

**"Oh…" Miyagi flushed, "Sorry, Kasi."**

**Kasi smiled, "I'll get you back, Miyagi. Don't you worry."**

**Miyagi shivered, "I said I was sorry."**

**"So." Kasi ignored her, "What are you guys doing here?"**

**"Long story." Darin said, "But I'll tell you anyway."**

**As Darin told Kasi the story, Gaby just kept staring at the entrance, wondering how Kid was going to react.**

**…**

**Ali walked down the halls as quietly as possible, thinking of how to begin her conversation with Kid.**

**" 'I'm sorry for leaving.' " Ali was talking to herself, "No way! He would never buy that!"**

**Ali sighed as she came up to his office. She walked in hesitantly.**

**"Go away, whomever is there." she heard a sad voice from Kid's chair. She already knew it was Kid. The tone of his voice made Ali's heart sink. She giggled and decided to be playful.**

**"But didn't you miss me?" Ali giggled and she hid behind the couch.**

**Kid jumped up and looked at the entrance, "Ali?" He walked over to the entrance to his office.**

**Ali got up and sat in his chair and giggled lightly.**

**"Damn, Kasi and her pranks have gone WAY-" Kid was interrupted.**

**"I'm really here, Kid." Ali smirked.**

**Kid looked over to his chair and smiled. He ran over to his chair and looked in it, but it was empty.**

**Ali smirked, laughing hysterically inside as she hid behind his chair again.**

**Kid sighed and sat in his chair, "I'm FINALLY going insane. Great."**

**"BOO!" Ali jumped in front of him, causing him to screaming like a little girl.**

**Ali cracked up laughing, "I SO got you!"**

**Kid looked at her, his eyes wide.**

**Ali stopped laughing and stared back at him.**

**"Ali?" Kid got up, "Are you really here?"**

**"In the flesh!" Ali piped, she then realized what he wanted to do, "No, no, no! No hugs!"**

**He ran to her and picked her up in a bone-crushing hug, "Why did you leave me here with these people?"**

**Ali tried to laugh at this, but her lungs were being crushed, "Kid, put me down."**

**Kid sat on the couch and put Ali in his lap, "I'm not letting you go."**

**Ali blushed and struggled, "Kid! Stop!"**

**Kid smirked and began to tickle Ali. Ali laughed because she was VERY ticklish. VERY.**

**"S-stop… Kid…" Ali said in between laughs.**

**Kid obeyed and held Ali closer, "I missed you."**

**Ali blushed, "I-I missed you too…"**

**"Really?" Kid asked, surprised by her.**

**Ali nodded and buried her head in his chest. Kid smiled and put his head on hers.**

**"Kid?" Ali asked. He made a sound to indicate that he was listening. "I'm sorry."**

**"For?" Kid asked.**

**"For running off." Ali said. When Kid laughed, Ali got red-faced, "The hell is so funny?"**

**"My little Ali is apologizing!" Kid laughed, "It MUST be the end of the world."**

**Ali huffed and turned away from him. Kid caught her chin with his fingers. He leaned and gave her a kiss. Ali blushed harder, but she didn't pull away.**

**…**

**Kasi and Gaby were walking Darin and Miyagi to Kid's office. Kasi was sure that Ali would convince him to let her two best friends stay.**

**"Wait here." Kasi and Gaby walked in.**

**Kasi heard strange noises* coming from Kid's chair. She was slightly scared of this. She put her finger to her lips and tip-toed to peek over the chair.**

**She peeked and almost choked at the sight. Kid and Ali were… MAKING OUT! Kasi actually HAD to resist the urge to laugh, but she realized that they haven't seen each other for seven months. So she ran/tip-toed to Gaby and pushed her out. The two witches exchanged looks before following after the pregnant girl.**

**"What the heck!" Gaby shouted.**

**"SHH!" Kasi covered Gaby's mouth, "Kid and Ali need some 'alone time'."**

**Gaby got a disturbed look on her face, she tried to say something, but Kasi's hand was in the way.**

**"Ew." Gaby said when Kasi removed her hand, "They were… doing 'IT'?"**

**Kasi fell over in laughter, "Like THAT would EVER happen. They were just making out."**

**Gaby got wide-eyed, "Wow…"**

**"We'll ask them later." Kasi said, "But for now, let's show these awesome people around."**

**Darin and Miyagi smiled and followed the two girls, unaware of two little eyes staring at them from a room.**

_*Strange noises: Most of you will think dirty, BUT this is just making out noises._

_Hikarru: Well?_

_Ali: WTH!_

_Gaby: Kawaii!_

_Hikarru: You didn't like the make-out scene?_

_Ali: NO!_

_Hikarru: It was for **loveme92**, who asked for more KidxAli._

_Ali: Grr… -gets out taser-_

_Gaby: Not again! -runs-_

_Hikarru: Well, gotta go! Mata ne, Mina-San! -runs-_

_Ali: Hehe…_


	14. Babies

_Hikarru: Funny chap._

_Gaby: Yay!_

_Ali: LIAR!_

_Hikarru: TT^TT_

_Gaby: That wasn't nice._

_Ali: I'M not nice._

_Hikarru: You got to admit that's true._

_Gaby: I guess you're right._

_Ali: :P_

_Hikarru: Disclaimer?_

_Ali: Hikarru doesn't own Soul Eater._

_Gaby: Please vote on her poll!_

_Hikarru: And enjoy the chapter!_

**It had been a month since Ali got back from her seven month long journey. She had brought two witches with her, Darin and Miyagi. Ali had convinced Kid to let them stay, so Darin worked as Gaby's assistant and Miyagi helped Kasi in the library.**

**Kasi was holding her stomach, a pained look on her face.**

**"Are you alright, Ka?" Miyagi asked her best friend.**

**"Yeah." Kasi lied, "I'm fine."**

**Miyagi didn't believe her, but she let it go. She just watched her friend as she put up books.**

**Excalibur looked worriedly at his daughter, "Are you sure you are alright?"**

**"I'm fine." Kasi lied again.**

**"I can tell when you are lying." Excalibur said, "It comes with being a parent."**

**Kasi sighed, "I told you already."**

**It was Excalibur's turn to sigh. He knew Kasi was way too stubborn for her own good.**

**…**

**Gaby and Darin were simply talking in the nurse's office when Gaby's phone rang.**

**"Moshi moshi!" Gaby piped into the phone.**

**"Hey, babe." said a cool voice.**

**"Who is this?" Gaby started freaking out.**

**"It's me! Soul!" the voice said.**

**"LIES!" Gaby shouted.**

**"Ow… my eardrum…" Soul cried into the phone, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home."**

**"Really?" Gaby got excited.**

**"Yeah." Soul said, "I'll be home in a week."**

**Gaby hung up the phone and giggled.**

**"What's up?" Darin asked.**

**"That guy had the wrong number." Gaby laughed.**

**…**

**Kasi was helping in Stein's classroom. The children where all being quiet, taking a test.**

**Kasi was walking across the room with a few books in her hand. She stopped next to Stein's desk and said, "This is all the books."**

**Stein suddenly grabbed her stomach with both hands and said, "I want to cut you open and take the baby out myself so I can dissect it."**

**Kasi just laughed, "Touch my baby and I'll tell Ali."**

**Stein let go and pouted, "Why do that?"**

**"Because-" Kasi fell onto her knees, clutching her stomach.**

**"Kasi-Sensei?" the kids stood up quickly.**

**Kasi looked down and saw some liquid on the floor.**

**"Ew!" shouted a boy, "Kasi-Sensei peed on the floor!"**

**Miki stood up, "That's not pee. That's… water."**

**Kasi's eyes widened, "Oh no!"**

**…**

**Miki ran out the door and ran to the courtyard where Black Star's class was training.**

**"Black Star-Sensei!" Miki called, "Sensei!"**

**Black Star was sitting on the steps, drinking water and watching his class.**

**"Sensei!" Miki stopped by him, "Sensei!"**

**"Yeah?" Black Star asked, taking a sip of his water.**

**"Kasi-Sensei's water broke and she is having the baby!" Miki blurted.**

**The water in Black Star's mouth spurted out and onto a few students, "NOW?"**

**"Now!" Miki shouted.**

**"Miki. Watch my class." Black Star got up and dashed inside the school. He ran to Stein's room, picked up his wife and ran towards the nurse's office.**

**…**

**Darin froze, "Miss Gaby…"**

**"Yeah?" Gaby sipped her cider.**

**"Something is wrong…" right after Darin said this, Black Star ran into the room.**

**Gaby stood up, "What the-"**

**"Kasi…" Black Star panted, "She's having the baby!"**

**Darin and Gaby gasped.**

**Darin went over to Kasi while Gaby ran out the door to look for Ali.**

**"Ali!" Gaby called as she ran.**

**Ali had her back to a wall, reading a book with Boro on her shoulder.**

**"Ali!" Gaby ran up to her, "Kasi is having her baby!"**

**"EH?" Ali closed the book, "NOW?"**

**"NOW!" Gaby ran back to the her office.**

**Ali sighed, "Boro. Go wait for us in the courtyard. And be sure to be in your large form."**

**"Got it." Boro flew away.**

**Ali ran by the Gaby's office, "Let's go! Gaby! You stay here. And make sure Kid DOESN'T know about this!"**

**"Why not?" Gaby asked.**

**"Because we might get in trouble for leaving." Ali said, "Alright? I'm counting on you." Everyone except for Gaby ran out to the courtyard.**

**They mounted Kasi on Boro and the rest of them piled on. Darin chose to ride her broom.**

**"We have to get her to the hospital soon." Darin said, "Or else she will start having her baby on Boro."**

**"EW!" Boro flew faster with just the thought.**

**…**

**Boro landed on the ground near the hospital. Black Star picked his wife back up and ran inside. Ali and Darin ran in after him.**

**"MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!" Black Star shouted. The nurses at the desks got up and took action quickly.**

**Darin assisted in getting a wheelchair.**

**"Ma'am." a nurse said to Darin, "Only medical staff can-"**

**Darin showed her license, "I'm a licensed doctor. I'm authorized."**

**The nurse let it go and let Darin wheel Kasi down the hall and into a room.**

**That left Ali and Black Star to sit and wait.**

**…**

**It got quiet and Kid noticed this. He was taking a stroll around the school and there was no yelling from Ali or shouting from Black Star. Things were quiet, too quiet. Maybe Gaby would know something.**

**Kid walked into the office and saw his nurse on her laptop.**

**"Gaby?" Kid called her name.**

**Gaby jumped when she saw Kid. She put her laptop on her desk and said, "What's up?"**

**"Gaby." Kid said with a solemn tone, "Where is everyone?"**

**Gaby laughed nervously and did her cutesy pose, "I don't know what you mean, Kid-Kun."**

**The Shinigami sighed, "Gaby."**

**Gaby quickly tried to distract him away from her, "I drew a kitty!" She held up her clipboard.**

**Kid gave her a look, and she got really serious.**

**"Look, Kid." Gaby suddenly smiled and turned her computer screen to him, "I drew a kitty on the computer!"**

**"Gaby!" Kid shouted, "Where is everybody?"**

**Gaby got on the floor and bowed, "I'm sorry, Kid-Kun! They are at the hospital with Kasi-Chan!"**

**"Why?" Kid asked.**

**"Well…" Gaby gave him another nervous laugh.**

**"I'm waiting."**

**"Kasi-Chan is… well, she is… having… her…uh-"**

**…**

**"BABY!" Black Star ran up and down the halls of the hospital in panic, "MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!"**

**A long leg stuck out and tripped the man, causing him to fall and skid across the floor.**

**Ali, who was the one to trip him, laughed, "Call down. She'll be ok. She DID have a psycho witch inside of her for her whole life. I think she's tough enough to bear a child."**

**Black Star got up and walked over to the Lady Shinigami, "I know, but I'm worried. Doesn't having a child hurt?"**

**"No ****!" Ali slapped the back of his head.**

**"Mister Black Star." the doctor popped his head out of the room where Kasi was, "Your wife has given birth."**

**"Is it a boy or a girl?" Black Star asked the other man.**

**"Your wife has given birth to fraternal twins." the doctor smiled.**

**Black Star grew pale and passed out.**

**Ali laughed hard, "Now you have TWO little brats! How lucky are you?"**

_Hikarru: I know you have been waiting FOREVER! And I know this chap SUCKS, but please bear with me._

_Gaby: I drew me a kittah!_

_Ali: -slaps forehead-_

_Gaby: Kid didn't like my kittah. TT^TT_

_Ali: WOW._

_Hikarru: …Well… I'm sorry to hear that._

_Gaby: LIAR! -sits in corner-_

_Ali: -points and laughs-_

_Hikarru: -_-' Well, bye, my readers. Hope you liked this suck-y chap._


	15. Stolen Souls

_Hikarru: Aiming to finish this in a few days!_

_Gaby: DX_

_Ali: Finally. B |_

_Hikarru: Alright-y, party people! Do your thing!_

_Gaby: Hikarru owns nothing._

_Ali: Vote on her poll._

_Hikarru: Yay! I love my slaves/friends!_

_G&A: B |_

_Hikarru: ^^'_

_Ali: You'd better start running._

_Hikarru: -runs-_

_Gaby: Now WE are going to take over the chap! YAY!_

_Ali: -smirks-_

_Gaby: Enjoy the chap! :D_

**Miki was on a mission, one that wasn't on the school mission board. She was running through the city to try and find something. Something important that she needed.**

**"Excuse me?" she asked a man, "Do you know where this address is?" Miki showed the man.**

**"Oh?" the man pointed across town, "It's the two story house with a blue and black roof. It is easy to spot."**

**"Thanks!" Miki flashed him a bright smile before running off towards that direction.**

**A blue and black roof made its way into her sight as she ran at full speed to get there.**

**The house belonged to Kasi, Black Star, and Tsubaki. Why was Miki there for? Kasi had something that Miki needed in order to complete her objective.**

**Miki stood in front of the large house, deciding the best way to break in. She checked if the door was unlocked. It was, which made Miki become more cautious than she was before. She walked in and gently closed the door behind her. Walking into the hallway, she looked around to see if anyone was there.**

**Miki was still on her toes, but she began searching anyway. First, in the kitchen she checked the cabinets. When what she was looking for wasn't there, she moved on to the living room. Under the couch cushions, under the coffee table, she looked and looked.**

**"Where is it?" Miki became irritated. Her gaze went towards the stairs. She ran over to them and ascended them quickly with light feet. The room on the far right drew her in. She opened it and found it to be a study. Along the wall was a book self filled to the brim with books. She was, once again, drawn to a door in the middle of the bookshelf. She opened it and walked down a flight of stairs. The room was dimly lit, but she could make out the light from the souls that were on shelves on the walls.**

**This is where Kasi kept all her family's souls. All Miki had to get was one. The most important one too. Miki walked to the middle of the room and began scanning names.**

**"Tsubasa… Tsubasa…" Miki repeated the name. The purple soul in the middle began to glow brighter as if it was making itself known to Miki. Miki read the name on the tag: Tsubasa Hikari.**

**"Perfect!" Miki grabbed the jar off the wall and shoved it into her duffel bag that she brought. She took one last look at Kasi's ancestors before running back up the stairs, eager to get her plan done with.**

**Miki began walking down the stairs when a voice called out.**

**"Hello? Is someone in here?"**

**Miki froze and instinctively crouched down. The person got closer to the entranceway by the stairs.**

**As soon as the person walked into the stair path, Miki held her hand out and yelled, "Instant Death!" The spell cast out of her hand and hit the person. The person's eyes went wide before rolling back. They fell to the ground with a thud, their heart beat stopping permanently.**

**"Hm." Miki stared at the person, "Whoops. Didn't mean to kill you." Miki cracked a smile, then laughing fully.**

**Miki walked out of the house, laughing hysterically. A part of her plan was now finished and she needed to get the other parts done soon.**

**…**

**Kasi was holding her two new children in her arms. Darin was sitting next to her and Black Star was still passed out next to Kasi.**

**"What are you going to name them?" Darin asked.**

**"Well…" Kasi thought for a moment, "Black Star wanted to name the girl Skylar, which I think is a beautiful name for a girl."**

**"What about the boy?" Darin asked.**

**"Black Star wasn't happy with what I wanted to name him…" Kasi laughed nervously.**

**"And that is?"**

**"Hiro."**

**"Hiro? Like that one guy who has a crush on you and keeps hanging around the library?"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Wow. I can see why he would get mad."**

**Kasi sighed, "I still want to name him Hiro. It's a good name."**

**Black Star began to stir next to Kasi.**

**"Sleeping Beauty is waking up." Darin giggled.**

**Kasi smiled and looked over at Black Star, who was slowly opening his eyes.**

**"Awake yet?" Kasi smiled.**

**"How long was I out?" Black Star sat up and rubbed his head.**

**"Four hours." Kasi answered, "You were in quite a shock."**

**Black Star didn't seem to hear her. His eyes stared at the two children in his wife's lap.**

**Kasi placed the girl, Skylar, into Black Star's arms. He held the child carefully, hoping he wouldn't accidentally drop her.**

**Darin sensed the family moment and decided to walk out, but she stopped because she felt a wave of distress. Kasi sensed it too and got quiet, even Skylar stopped crying.**

**"Kasi, do you feel that too?" Darin asked.**

**"Yes." Kasi said, "Something is terribly wrong."**

**"I have a feeling something has gone wrong at your guys' house." Darin said, "Black Star. I think we should check it out."**

**Kasi nodded in agreement and took the baby back from Black Star.**

**"Will you be ok here alone?" Black Star asked Kasi.**

**"Yeah." Kasi said, "Tell me if you find anything wrong."**

**"Right." Black Star gave Kasi a small kiss before departing with Darin.**

**Darin and Black Star ran out into the parking lot. Darin got on her broom and waited for Black Star to get on too.**

**"Is it dangerous?" Black Star asked.**

**"Get on!" Darin demanded. She wanted to know what was causing so much distress in the air.**

**Black Star did as he was told and got on. The broom rushed off towards his and Kasi's house.**

**…**

**As soon as they got on the ground, they rushed into the house. All was quiet.**

**"The atmosphere is so intense in here." Darin said, "This feels like an after effect from a witch power."**

**"A witch…" Black Star stopped when he saw a body on the ground by his stairs, "No…"**

**He got a closer look. The dead body was none other than Tsubaki. She must have been returning to the house after grocery shopping because of the grocery bags next to her.**

**"Tsubaki…" Black Star sunk to his knees. He picked the girl up and shook her, "Tsubaki, you can't sleep here. Wake up!"**

**Darin walked over to the man, "Black Star… I don't think she's alive…"**

**"Yes she is!" Black Star shook her more, "She's just playing tricks on me…"**

**Darin saw the tears in his eyes and had to look away before he started crying, but it was too late. Tear poured out of her eyes.**

**"Tsubaki!" Black Star held her close and sobbed, "TSUBAKI!"**

_Hikarru: TT^TT I started crying!_

_Gaby: NOOOOOOOO! TSUBAKI!_

_Ali: Who?_

_H&G: TT^TT_

_Ali: ….ok?_

_Hikarru: I'm so sad now…_

_Gaby: I'M GOING TO KILL MIKI! I'M GOING TO DO IT RIGHT NOW!_

_Ali: O.O_

_Hikarru: TT^TT_

_Gaby: -starts throwing things-_

_Ali: Well… I'm going to end this chapter…_

_Hikarru: Wait! I want to tell everyone to please don't stop reading just because she died. If you are mad, I understand, but please continue reading. Mata ne… TT^TT_


	16. Darin's Research

_Hikarru: Last chapter made me cry!_

_Gaby: I'm STILL going to kill Miki. B|_

_Ali: Well, I want to kill Miki too._

_Gaby: Let's kill her!_

_Ali: HUZZAH!_

_Hikarru: Can't you guys do your job first?_

_Gaby: Fine! Hikarru doesn't own anything._

_Ali: B| Vote on her poll._

_Hikarru: Hope you like this chap. It's better, trust me._

_Gaby: We can't trust you anymore, Tsubaki Killer!_

_Ali: YEAH!_

_Hikarru: TT^TT_

_Gaby: B|_

_Ali: B|_

_Hikarru: Enjoy the chap… TT^TT_

**Darin had taken Black Star back to the hospital. It was hard because he refused to leave Tsubaki, but Darin persuaded him with talk of telling his wife.**

**She looked through the window and saw Black Star telling Kasi about Tsubaki's death. Kasi covered her mouth as she sobbed. Black Star hugged her, and the two cried together.**

**Something didn't feel right. Not just because Tsubaki died so spontaneously, but something about the death itself. And the atmosphere in the house was also a factor in the equation. Darin had convinced Black Star, through mostly begging and persuasion, to let her keep Tsubaki's body under her watchful eye for the next few months.**

**Darin flew back to her new lab that was under Shibusen. Tsubaki was laying peacefully on a bed in the lab.**

**Darin had collected books on watch magic from the Shibusen library and from the Witch Country and put them in front of her.**

**"All witch power has a limit. Like my bubbles can only last if they are attached to a energy source or else they would pop after a good ten seconds." Darin began, "Miyagi can deflect anything as long as she isn't too close to the target. The closer she is, the harder it will be to deflect."**

**Darin looked through the books for death spells. Darin got up and trapped Tsubaki in one of her energy bubbles. Normally, the bubble would pop from lack of energy, but the bubbled stayed for a few minutes. Still un-popped after an hour, Darin began looking at death spells that left lasting energy.**

**The only spell that came up was Instant Death.**

**"Seems possible." Darin said, "But only a select few can use that spell."**

**Darin got on her laptop and began hacking into the witch computer files. She HAD to find the Instant Death users.**

**…**

**"How's Kasi?" Gaby asked Darin when she came up from her lab.**

**Darin gave Gaby a hard look, "She's not taking it too well."**

**"Of course not." Gaby got sad, "Tsubaki died. One of my best friends…"**

**Darin gave Gaby a hug when she began to cry, "Don't worry. I know that my research will lead me to the killer."**

**"You are a good person, Darin." Gaby smiled through her tears, "I hope we find out who did it soon."**

**Darin smiled a little too wide. This made Gaby cock her head to the side. Suddenly, Gaby was hugged from behind.**

**"Eeep!" Gaby cried as she looked behind her, "Eh? Soul?"**

**Soul smirked, "Did you miss me?"**

**Gaby hugged him, "I did!"**

**Darin took this chance to go report her findings to Kid and Ali.**

**"Did you hear?" Gaby asked.**

**"About Tsubaki?" Soul asked, "Yeah… Man, I want to hurt the guy who killed her!"**

**"Me too!" Gaby agreed, "Darin is going to find out who did it and then Ali and I will go kill her. Darin thinks it's a witch who killed Tsubaki."**

**"Damn witches." Soul sat down on the couch in Gaby's office.**

**Gaby sat next to him and reassured him that Darin would find out who the killer was.**

**…**

**"So, we should investigate further in their house." Darin said, "I think whomever was there must have been after something."**

**"I agree." Ali said, "They must have been after Tsubasa! I mean, she IS getting active after all these years."**

**"What?" Darin asked, "Are you serious?"**

**"Yeah." Ali said, "We just never told anybody…"**

**Kid sighed, "If we told everyone, maybe this could have been prevented." He gave Ali a look, which made the girl sulk guiltily.**

**"Lady Shinigami." Darin said in a professional and polite voice, "Could you please go confirm that Tsubasa was taken? I have more research to do."**

**Ali nodded and ran off.**

**As Darin walked by, Kid said, "I still don't trust witches, especially after Tsubaki's death. If you step out of line-"**

**"Don't worry, Shinigami-Sama." Darin interrupted, "If you wish to kill me, you may. I won't run. I'll be in my lab if you need me."**

**Kid watched her go silently and contemplated on the idea of killing her or not.**

**…**

**Darin went back into her lab and sighed. She knew that Kid still didn't trust her, but she didn't think he would threaten to kill her. She shook it off and sat back down in her chair. A paper flew out of her book and fell on the ground.**

**"Hm?" Darin picked it up. It was a loose page from the witch magic book. It was about the spell Instant Death. Darin read it and began smiling. She finally found it. Well, not what she intended to find, but she DID find something useful. She found the limit to the power Instant Death.**

**"I have to tell Kid!" Darin got up, but suddenly she felt the distress again.**

**"Who are you going to tell?" came a voice.**

**Darin whirled around and met face-to-face with Miki.**

**"Miki?" Darin asked, "What are you doing down here?"**

**"Something I should of done the day you stepped foot into this school." Miki smiled and put her hand up, "Instant Death."**

**A spell shot through Darin's chest. Darin's eyes rolled back as she fell to the ground.**

**"Hm." Miki smiled, "Now she can't tell anyone." Miki looked up and gasped. There was a person standing in the doorway. It was Gaby.**

_Hikarru: Dun Dun Dunn!_

_Gaby: If I die, I SWEAR-_

_Hikarru: You don't!_

_Gaby: Good. ^^_

_Ali: Who wants to kill Miki?_

_Everyone: -raises hand-_

_Hikarru: Maybe your wish will be granted. :D_

_Everyone: Yay!_

_Hikarru: Maybe not. :D_

_Everyone: Boo!_

_Hikarru: Alright. Tune in next chapter. See what Gaby does! Mata ne!_


	17. Thinking of A Plan

_Hikarru: Hehe._

_Gaby: What are you laughing about?_

_Hikarru: Nothing. :D_

_Gaby: Should I just kill you now?_

_Hikarru: Teehee._

_Ali: Why is she laughing?_

_Gaby: I don't know._

_Hikarru: Do your thing, girlies. :D_

_Gaby: …Hikarru doesn't own anything…_

_Ali: …Vote on her poll…_

_Hikarru: Hehe, enjoy the chapter._

**Gaby ran out of there as fast as she could. She couldn't believe what she saw. Miki had killed Darin. Gaby didn't see how, but she knew Miki was the one to do it.**

**Gaby ran towards Kid's office, screaming out his name. She looked behind her to see if Miki was following when she hit someone and landed on them.**

**"Ow." Kid sat up, "Gaby? Are you ok?"**

**Gaby, still on top of Kid, grabbed his shirt and shook him violently, "IKNOWWHOKILLTSUBAKI! THEYKILLEDDARINTOO! ITWASMIKI!"**

**"What? Slow down." Kid tried to calm the girl down.**

**"What's going on?" Miki stood only a few feet away from them.**

**Gaby gasped and hid behind Kid.**

**"Miki, why are you out of class?" Kid asked.**

**Miki's face was practically made of stone. She gave Gaby the look and walked away.**

**Gaby growled, not liking the look, and made her arm a scythe. She ran from behind Kid and ran towards Miki, ready to attack.**

**Miki turned around and growled, there was NO WAY she was going to let Gaby get her. However, if she revealed her nature in front of Kid, then it was game over. She would become a wanted criminal in Shibusen and then she couldn't keep her eyes on anyone.**

**Gaby was about to kill Miki when Miki held up her hand and said, "Instant Death."**

**Gaby fell to the ground, dead.**

**Kid gaped as he saw this. Miki was a witch? How could he have NOT known.**

**Miki gave him a smile before running off.**

**…**

**Ali had checked the house and found that Tsubasa was indeed gone.**

**"I could of told her that." Ali growled, "Whatever. She better figure out who killed Tsubaki soon.**

**Ali and Boro landed in the courtyard. Ali got off and saw Miki running out of the building.**

**"Where are you going, Miki?" Ali laughed, "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"**

**Miki didn't answer. She just ran past rudely.**

**Ali huffed and said, "That's the last time I'm being friendly."**

**Kid ran to the entrance and panted.**

**"Happy to see me?" Ali laughed as she walked up to him.**

**"Have you seen Miki?" Kid asked.**

**"Yeah, she just ran past me, why?" Ali asked.**

**"I have something to tell you." Kid said, "Miki… she killed Gaby, right in front of my eyes."**

**Ali gaped, "Oh HELL no! Where is she?" Ali tried to run after the girl, but Kid held her back.**

**"She also killed Darin." Kid continued, "And I think that she might have killed Tsubaki too."**

**"That BITCH!" Ali growled, "Let me go after her! I'm going to make her wish she would kill herself!"**

**"No!" Kid said, "I forbid you from going after her!"**

**"What?" Ali gaped, "Why?"**

**"I can't risk it…" Kid trailed off, "I can't risk losing you…"**

**Ali blushed, "Don't be sappy at a time like this! We need to go after her!"**

**"I know." Kid said, "Let me think of a plan, please?"**

**Ali huffed, "How long will THAT take?"**

**"I don't know." Kid confessed, "But promise me that you won't go after her."**

**Ali said nothing.**

**"Ali!"**

**"Ok fine!" Ali growled, "I promise."**

**"Good." Kid kissed her gently, "Let's tell the others."**

**…**

**"Gaby's… dead?" Soul asked, "Where is she?"**

**Kid sighed, "Right now she's downstairs in Darin's lab."**

**"Who killed her?" Soul asked.**

**"Miki." Kid said.**

**Everyone gasped.**

**"Miki?" Black Star gaped, "Do you mean, she's killed Darin and Tsubaki too?"**

**"Darin…" Miyagi sniffled.**

**"I'm going to kill her!" Soul got up.**

**"Calm down." Ali grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him down, "Kid is going to think of a plan first."**

**"Screw a plan!" Soul shouted, "Let me just get a hold of her head. 'Whoops. Did I accidentally snap your neck? I assure you, it was no accident.'"**

**Ali laughed at this, but was silenced by Kid.**

**"Look." Kid began, "We need a plan or else we will ALL die. Got it?"**

**Soul huffed, wanting to just kill Miki right then and there.**

**…**

**Miki mentally cursed. She shouldn't of showed Kid her witch power. Now everyone and their mothers will be coming after her. And soon, they will find out her limit to her Instant Death technique.**

**Her phone rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Henka! Are you alright?"**

**"No! The plan is ruined!"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, I'm sure! Let me speak to the Elder!"**

**"Here she is."**

**"Ok."**

**"Miki?" the Elder growled into the phone, "What is the meaning of this?"**

**"The plan is ruined!"**

**"No it isn't."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes. As long as we have Tsubasa, the plan will work. Get it?"**

**"Yes, Elder-Sama."**

**"Good. Now, Princess Miki, let's continue the plan."**

**"Right!"**

**Miki hung up and ran to the hospital. She just HAD to see her old sensei's new children.**

_Hikarru: The chaps keep getting shorter and shorter. TT^TT_

_Gaby: DAMN YOU! YOU SAID I WOULDN'T DIE!_

_Hikarru: Sowwie, but something good happens! I swear!_

_Gaby: B|_

_Ali: Wow. If I die, you are dead, FER SHURR!_

_Hikarru: -nervous laugh-_

_Gaby: I'll kill you slowly…_

_Hikarru: Uh… Well… hope you like it! Mata ne!_

_Gaby: -grabs knife-_

_Hikarru: EEP! -runs-_


	18. Celebration Isn't Called For

_Hikarru: It is nearing the end, my friends._

_Gaby: B|_

_Hikarru: You still mad?_

_Gaby: B|_

_Hikarru: I take that as a yes._

_Ali: Looks like I'm stuck with both jobs today?_

_Hikarru: Guess so._

_Ali: Fine. Hikarru doesn't own anything. Please vote on her poll. Thank you._

_Hikarru: Thankies!_

_Ali: B| Whatever._

_Gaby: B|_

_Hikarru: TT^TT You guys will LOVE this chap. I promise! Enjoy!_

**Miyagi felt a chill down her back. Distress fell over her and she sensed that something bad was happening. She felt it coming from the hospital, but she didn't know if it was from Kasi's room or not. The distress got heavier and heavier until she couldn't take it anymore.**

**"Something's wrong!" Miyagi stood up abruptly.**

**"Eh?" everyone asked.**

**Miyagi didn't answer, she ran out as fast as she could. She knew something was going to happen. It was Witch's Intuition. Miyagi might have been not as smart as Darin, or as talented or dedicated as Darin, but she had one thing that Darin didn't have, and that was the ability to think on her feet.**

**Miyagi got on her broom and zoomed towards the hospital and hoped that she wasn't too late.**

**…**

**Miki walked into the hospital, homicidal tendencies on high. She looked at all the people in the waiting room and smirked.**

**"Instant Death Multiple." Miki moved her hand on every person in the lobby. They began to drop like flies.**

**Miki smirked and walked up to the front desk and looked at the book with all the patients names and room numbers. She found Kasi's and walked to the room.**

**"Sensei?" Miki asked as she opened the door.**

**Kasi looked up and saw Miki walk in with a bright smile on her face.**

**"Miki?" Kasi smiled, "What a nice surprise."**

**"Yeah." Miki walked over to Kasi, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. We miss you at school."**

**"I miss you guys too." Kasi said, "I hope to be back soon."**

**"Oh you won't be back." Miki whispered.**

**Kasi heard it, but she pretended not to, "What was that?"**

**"Nothing." Miki smiled.**

**…**

**Miyagi ran into the lobby and gasped. She looked over the swarm of dead bodies on the floor. What amazed her was that there was no blood, yet all of them were dead.**

**'I have to get to Kasi.' Miyagi thought as she ran towards Kasi's room.**

**Miyagi peered into the window and saw Miki holding her hand to Kasi. She seemed to be talking too.**

**Miyagi listened in through the door cracks.**

**"My dear Hikari-San." Miki said, "I'm sorry to have tricked you for so long, but now, you must go."**

**"Don't be sorry for tricking me." Kasi said, "Be sorry for everything else."**

**Miki growled, "Instant-" She fell to the ground and screamed. Kasi had filled her insides with black flames. "Damn you…" Miki coughed.**

**"I've already been damned." Kasi said darkly as she increased her flames.**

**Miki jumped up and ignored the pain, she held her hand back up, but she was interrupted by Miyagi clumsily falling into the room.**

**"Miyagi!" Kasi gasped, "Why are you here?"**

**"I felt the distress!" Miyagi said, "I came to help!"**

**Miki aimed her hand at Miyagi, "Heh. This will teach Hikari-San not to mess with me."**

**"No!" Kasi tried to stop Miki, but Miki had already said the spell.**

**"Instant Death!"**

**Miyagi took action, "Force Field!"**

**Her force field went up quick. The Instant Death bounced off her force field and came back to Miki.**

**"Oh ****." Miki said before the spell hit her at full force, knocking her back against the wall. Her eyes lost their sheen as they rolled back.**

**Miyagi stood there speechless. Did she just kill the person who killed everyone?**

**"Miyagi…" Kasi gaped, "You-"**

**Ali ran in at this moment, "Miyagi! Why'd you-" She saw Miki dead on the ground, "What happened?"**

**"Miyagi…" Kasi was still so shocked, "She deflected Miki's spell and killed her."**

**"Whoa!" Ali smiled wide, "Just like the time you saved me from the Elder!"**

**Miyagi smiled, "I just did what I had to."**

**"We should tell Kid about this!" Ali said, "But first, what to do with the body?"**

**Kasi thought for a moment, "I could always burn her-"**

**They looked to see Miki's body was gone.**

**"What the-" Ali cocked her head to the side as she looked out the window. She saw a boy carrying Miki's body out towards the city limits. Ali decided to let it go for Miki was dead anyways.**

**Kasi sighed, "Well, you guys go on. I'll be fine here."**

**"Are you sure?" Miyagi asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ok then."**

**Ali and Miyagi left to tell everyone the news.**

**Kasi pondered for a few moments before realizing that Skylar was in her lap.**

**…**

**The thought of celebration quickly disappeared when Soul and Ali thought of Gaby, Black Star thought of Tsubaki, and Miyagi thought of Darin.**

**Kid sighed, celebration would definitely make everyone's mood worsen. They all thought of the people who would never come back.**

**"Let's call it a night." Kid said as he walked back to his quarters.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement as they left.**

**…**

**Down in Darin's lab, the three girl laid in three beds. Tsubaki, whose bubble was popped by Kid, was laying peacefully on the white sheets. And then her right hand fingers twitched ever so slightly.**

_Hikarru: Did you like it?_

_Gaby: MIKI DIED! WOOO!_

_Ali: -popes open a bottle of pop- Let's celebrate!_

_Hikarru: Lol, yeah maybe later._

_Gaby: Why?_

_Hikarru: Well… never mind. I hope everyone liked the chap!_

_Gaby: Tell me!_

_Ali: And me!_

_Hikarru: NO!_

_G&A: B|_


	19. Awakening Deaths

_Hikarru: Gaby was confused at the end part even though I gave her CLUES to it._

_Gaby: Sorry that I'm stupid ok!_

_Ali: Lmao!_

_Gaby: B|_

_Hikarru: Well, this chap will clear it all up, ok?_

_Gaby: Yay!_

_Hikarru: Now the disclaimer and stuff!_

_Gaby: Hikarru doesn't own anything._

_Ali: Vote on her poll._

_Hikarru: Alright! Enjoy the chapter! This one will make Gaby VERY happy._

_Gaby: It better. -3-_

_Ali: Lol._

**Kasi was allowed out of the hospital now. They advised her to stay home, but she just couldn't. She had a feeling that she needed to stay at Shibusen for a strange reason.**

**She had the little babies in a double stroller that was in the library with her.**

**"I'm so happy you are back, daughter." Excalibur cooed at the babies, "I am surprised that that doofus you married would produce such adorable children. Then again, they ARE yours, my daughter."**

**Kasi giggled from the compliment, "Oh stop it. I only produced half the genes."**

**"Still." Excalibur picked Skylar up, "She is the most adorable."**

**"Kasi?" Miyagi asked, "Can I hold the boy?"**

**"You want to hold Hiro?" Kasi picked Hiro up, "Sure."**

**Miyagi carefully held the boy in her arms, "So kawaii. If only Darin was here, she would of loved this."**

**Kasi nodded and remembered how Darin had been so excited for Kasi to get home so she could hold Kasi's children. It brought tears to Kasi's eyes.**

**"Can you guys watch them for a minute?" Kasi needed some air, "I'll be right back."**

**"Sure." both of them said as they began to talk excitedly about the two children.**

**Kasi walked down the hall and breathed loads of air into her lungs. She hadn't seen the school in awhile. Being in the hospital made her homesick, or in this case, school-sick. She began to skip down the hall, bored and wanting to be alone for awhile.**

**Kasi suddenly stopped when she felt a cool chill come over her as she neared a door. Ali had told Kasi that that door led to Darin's lab. Kasi wanted to go in, but she also heard that it had the three girls dead bodies in it.**

**Kasi decided to go in and see them. She pulled open the door and walked down the stairs. The lab wasn't dark and gloomy like most labs. It was white and bright, like Darin. She always kept her places bright and clean.**

**Kasi noticed the three beds and looked upon them. The one closest to her had Gaby on it. In the middle was Darin and in the corner was Tsubaki. Kasi walked over to Tsubaki and squeezed her hand. It wasn't cold, to Kasi's concern. She let go and looked over to Darin.**

**"Why did you guys have to die?" Kasi asked. She put her forehead on Darin's. Suddenly, she felt a movement. She sprung up and saw Darin's fingers twitching.**

**Kasi stared for a moment before screaming. She ran out and up the stairs.**

**She was running down the hall, not looking where she was going, and she smacked hard into someone.**

**"Damn." it was Kid, "Why am I always running into people?"**

**Kasi grabbed his shirt, "Kid! Darin! She moved!"**

**"What?" Kid asked, "That's impossible."**

**"No, I swear!" Kasi insisted, "Watch!" She tugged him up and dragged him to the lab.**

**They walked up to the beds and Kasi pushed Kid in front of them.**

**"Wait." Kasi instructed.**

**He sighed and watched. After half an hour of no movement, Kid began to walk away.**

**"Kid! I'm telling the truth!" Kasi walked by Darin's bed, "It'll happen!" She lost her balance and accidentally grabbed onto Tsubaki's arm.**

**Tsubaki's eyes shot open and she sat up.**

**Kasi and Kid both gaped.**

**"Where am I?" Tsubaki asked.**

**…**

**"EVERYONE!" Kid couldn't believe he was running around telling everyone that Tsubaki woke up from her death.**

**"What?" Ali asked, irritated.**

**"Tsubaki! She's alive!"**

**Ali gaped, "Are you shitting me?"**

**"No." Kid said, "Go tell Black Star!"**

**Ali ran out to the courtyard.**

**"Yo, Black Star!" Ali called to the man.**

**Black Star's eyes left the class to look at Ali, "Yeah?"**

**"Tsubaki. She's alive." Ali said.**

**Black Star's eyes widened as he ran up to her, "Where is she?"**

**"Darin's lab." Ali said.**

**Black Star ran past her and down the hall.**

**…**

**"What happened before you woke up?" Kasi asked, notepad in hand.**

**"Well, I was coming home from grocery shopping." Tsubaki said, "And I heard someone in the house, so I called out to them. They didn't answer, so I just assumed I was hearing things. I walk in front of the stairs and then I hear a voice. I look and…"**

**"And?" Kasi pressed on.**

**"I don't remember." Tsubaki said.**

**The door swung open and footsteps hurried down the steps. The footsteps belonged to Black Star. He stopped when he saw Tsubaki sitting up in the bed.**

**"Black Star-Kun." Tsubaki smiled at him, "I haven't seen you in awhile."**

**Black Star tried his best to keep his tears back. He swiftly walked over to Tsubaki, plucked her off the bed, and got her into a tight hug.**

**"Uh… Black Star-Kun? You are crushing me!" Tsubaki cried.**

**Kasi giggled and jumped up to join them.**

**Black Star was a little confused, "But I thought you were dead…"**

**"I guess I was for a bit." Tsubaki answered, "I don't quite get it myself."**

**Kasi's gaze went to Darin. She knew that Darin must of knew something. Kasi grabbed Darin's arm, trying to wake her.**

**Darin moved a bit, but other than that, she was still dead.**

**Kasi let her arm go, and that's when she heard the faint sound of Darin crying in her sleep.**

**"What about Darin and Gaby?" Tsubaki asked, "Why are they sleeping here?"**

**Kasi didn't know how to tell Tsubaki that they were like her. She looked over to Gaby, who wasn't breathing. Suddenly, Gaby's eyes began to flutter open.**

_Hikarru: OMG! They're not really dead?_

_Gaby: THANK KAMI-SAMA! I'M ALIVE!_

_Ali: Lol. That sucks._

_Gaby: 3_

_Hikarru: Anyway, you'll find out how next chapter._

_Gaby: -3-_

_Ali: I want to know now._

_Hikarru: No! Next chap! -3-_

_G&A: B|_

_Hikarru: Mata ne! Hope you liked this chap!_


	20. Happiness Again

_Hikarru: This chap will explain a LOT._

_Gaby: Good because I'm confused._

_Ali: When are you NOT?_

_Gaby: -3-_

_Hikarru: Anyways, because the girls are waking up after dying, so of course I need to explain this._

_Gaby: Thank you._

_Ali: Yeah, that confused me too._

_Hikarru: Alright. Let's get this over with, shall we?_

_Gaby: Hikarru doesn't own anything. ^^_

_Ali: Vote of her poll._

_Hikarru: Yay! Enjoy the chapter!_

**Everyone stood in awe as Gaby's eyes fluttered open completely. Gaby sat up and stretched. She looked around and got confused.**

**"Eh?" Gaby said, "Where am I?"**

**"You are in Darin's lab." Kasi said, "Have a nice sleep?"**

**"It wasn't a sleep." Gaby said, "I don't know what it was…" Her eyes locked onto Tsubaki's, "TSUBAKI?"**

**"Hey, Gaby-Chan." Tsubaki laughed nervously at the girl's shout.**

**"I thought you died…" Gaby began to cry, "Because Miki… MIKI!"**

**Everyone was taken aback by her sudden shout.**

**"She… she killed me!" Gaby remembered, "Yeah! I tried to kill her first, after she killed Darin… and then she cast a spell on me…"**

**Gaby looked at Darin, "She's still dead…?"**

**"Yeah." Kasi said, "But she's moving slowly. She'll wake up soon."**

**…**

**Darin was in a black abyss state. She knew she died, but where exactly was she? She believed she was in her mind. The darkness usually means she is either sleeping, or in this case, dead.**

**"Hello, Darin." came Miki's voice from the dark.**

**Darin got ready to blow her bubbles when Miki came out of the darkness.**

**"What do you want, Miki?" Darin asked coldly.**

**"Nothing. I mean, I'm dead too, you know." Miki said.**

**"What?" Darin asked, "Who killed you?"**

**"Technically, I killed myself." Miki explained, "I used the spell on Miyagi who used her force field. My attack came back at me and killed me."**

**'Miyagi did that?' Darin was surprised, "But you won't be dead for long."**

**Miki smirked, "Nope. This is the reason I killed you, Darin. I didn't want you to reveal this information."**

**"It was already going to be revealed." Darin said.**

**"So?" Miki said, "I'd rather have it later when it is too late."**

**Darin watched as Miki began to walk around her in a circular motion.**

**"You'll wake up, then what will you do?" Darin asked.**

**"Can't say." Miki smirked, "But it'll be good."**

**"Maybe to you." Darin suddenly remembered, "About the Witches Scroll…"**

**"What about it?" Miki got serious.**

**Darin made a note of it and asked, "Where is it?"**

**"I have it." Miki answered, "Why do you wish to know?"**

**"Because Lady Shinigami will take it from you." Darin said.**

**"Ha! She wishes." Miki smiled, "After I consume Tsubasa, I will be unstoppable."**

**"What?" Darin gaped, "Consume Tsubasa?"**

**"Whoops. I've said too much." Miki said, "Time for you to wake up now, Darin-Chan. I'll see you next time."**

**Darin felt herself being pulled from her own mind, "Wait!"**

**Miki walked away, ignoring Darin.**

**…**

**Darin said up abruptly. She needed to tell Kid about this. She looked up and saw practically everyone staring at her.**

**"Darin!" Kasi hugged the girl, "You're alive! I'm so happy!"**

**"Kasi." Darin looked over and saw Tsubaki, "Tsubaki! You're alive!"**

**"Yeah, I noticed." Tsubaki said playfully, "I have already been squeezed by Black Star-Kun and Kasi-Chan."**

**Darin smiled, "Where's Kid? I need to tell him something. Him and Ali."**

**…**

**"Darin?" Kid wasn't surprised to see her come back to life, "You're alive and well."**

**"I am." Darin smiled, "I was going to tell you something, but Miki killed me, preventing me from doing so."**

**This made Kid laugh, "Well, come. We will talk in my office."**

**Darin blushed slightly from his laugh, "O-ok." She didn't know why she felt so nervous. It was Shinigami-Sama, she should be happy that she is giving him such valuable information.**

**"Ali?" Kid called into his office, "Are you in here?"**

**"Yup." Ali raised her hand from the big chair that Kid always sat in, "I'm here."**

**"Darin's awake." Kid said.**

**Ali looked over the chair, "Hey, Darin."**

**"Hey." Darin felt a little sad that Ali was joining them for the discussion, but then she mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts.**

**Kid sat down in his chair, Ali next to him, and said, "Alright, Darin. You have my undivided attention."**

**Darin blushed and nodded, "Alright. Well, the spell that Miki had been using to kill people is a spell known as Instant Death. Even though it kills you, there's a limit to it. Once it hits you, you are dead, however, you are only dead for about a week. After that, you will come back to life, plain and simple."**

**"That makes sense now." Ali said, "It's why you, Tsubaki, and Gaby came back to life."**

**"Yeah, but didn't Miki get hit with it as well?" Kid asked.**

**The whole room went silent. Kid was right, which could only mean one thing.**

**"Miki is going to come back alive in a week." Darin said.**

**…**

**"WHERE IS SHE?" came a manly voice from the hall.**

**"Soul-Kun?" Tsubaki, who was walking around, asked, "Are you looking for Gaby-Chan?"**

**"Tsubaki! You're alive!" Soul exclaimed.**

**"Yes, and Gaby is down in her office if you wish to see her." Tsubaki smiled at him.**

**"Thanks." Soul ran off to see Gaby.**

**Sure enough, Gaby was lounging in her office, enjoying life.**

**"Gaby!" Soul ran in there and picked Gaby off her couch in an embrace.**

**"Soul!" Gaby smiled brightly, "What are you doing?"**

**"Giving my number one girl a hug!" Soul said, "Don't you EVER die on me again! Promise?"**

**Gaby sighed and smiled, patting his head, "I promise."**

**"Good." Soul put her down and kissed her lips, "I missed you."**

**Gaby laid her head on his chest, "I missed you too."**

**…**

**Once Darin left, Ali and Kid were simply sitting and talking.**

**"I can't believe Miki is coming back to life." Ali growled, "At least now I can kill her myself."**

**Kid sighed, "Ali, I don't want you to get hurt."**

**"It's ok though!" Ali said, "If she uses her spell, I'll just come back to life in a week!"**

**"That's not the point." Kid sighed.**

**"Oh shut up." Ali pouted.**

**It was silent for about a few minutes, until Kid broke the silence.**

**"Um, Ali?" Kid asked, a blush apparent on his face.**

**"Yeah?" Ali asked, making herself comfortable with her legs across Kid's lap.**

**"Are we ever going to… you know…" Kid's blush deepened.**

**"What are you getting at?" Ali felt that she knew what he was asking.**

**"Are we ever going to have sex?" Kid slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he said it.**

**"WHAT?" Ali jumped off of the chair, "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT?"**

**"Y-yeah." the blush never let up from his face, "Because we should… you know… have children… and stuff…"**

**"Why don't YOU have the babies?" Ali said.**

**Kid laughed at that, "Oh Ali, I'm a guy."**

**"Not in this relationship." Ali smirked.**

**Kid's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"**

**"Yup." Ali did something no one ever thought she would do. She crawled back onto the chair and kissed Kid fully on the lips.**

**Kid blushed and kissed back.**

_Hikarru: Whoa…_

_Gaby: Ew._

_Ali: MY VIRGIN EYES!_

_Hikarru: No part of you will be a virgin after this chap. LMAO!_

_G&A: O.O_

_Hikarru: Hehe… I may have said too much._

_Ali: WE DID THE "NASTY"?_

_Gaby: The what?_

_Hikarru: She means sex, and… possibly._

_Ali: HOMG!_

_Gaby: O.O_

_Hikarru: Well… mata ne! Hope you liked it! ^^_


	21. The Plan

_Hikarru: LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER_

_Gaby: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?_

_Ali: Wow, I thought this would never end._

_Hikarru: B|_

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Ali: What?_

_Hikarru: Anyway, just as it says on top, this is the last chapter. I want all the Goddess Series to end on chapter 21._

_Gaby: T^T_

_Ali: …_

_Hikarru: Ok, do the disclaimer and stuff._

_Gaby: T^T Hikarru doesn't own anything. T^T_

_Ali: Vote on her poll._

_Hikarru: Alright-y! Now, onto the last chapter! YAY!_

**It had been a whole month since the news that Miki was alive was told to everyone in Shibusen, except for the students, of course. They were simply told that Miki had moved away.**

**Kid had called a meeting in the library after school to discuss a plan on what to do about Miki. Everyone had to be there, that included Miyagi and Darin.**

**Currently, Kasi was getting the room ready while Miyagi and Excalibur held her children.**

**"I could use some help here!" Kasi picked up a table and went to put it next to another.**

**"But you are doing so good on your own." Excalibur said, "Besides, I'm having a lovely conversation with Miss Miyagi here."**

**Miyagi giggled, which made Kasi gag.**

**"Miyagi!" Kasi growled, "Stop hitting on my father and come help me!"**

**Miyagi blushed and nodded. She put Hiro in Excalibur's arm as she ran to give Kasi a helping hand.**

**…**

**"Soul!" Gaby put on her lab coat, "We have to get to the meeting!"**

**"Right now?" Soul was simply lounging on the couch, "Doesn't it not start for another hour?"**

**Gaby huffed, "Yeah, but Kasi might need some help. She DID just give birth, you know."**

**Soul sighed and got up, "Alright. I'm getting up."**

**"Hello, Gaby! Soul!" Darin came into the nurse's office, "Are you two heading to the library?"**

**"Why yes, we are." Gaby smiled, "Care to join us?"**

**"Sure." Darin turned around and headed out the door again with Gaby and Soul right behind her.**

**…**

**It was now 5:00 and the meeting was about the begin. Kid sat at the head of the table, tapping his pen while waiting for everyone to sit down and shut up.**

**"Alright." Kid said, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"**

**Everyone nodded, waiting for Kid to speak again.**

**"It has been a month since we found out about Miki's resurrection." Kid began, "Which means she has been awake for about three weeks now. In that time, she could easily have made a plan to overtake Shibusen. So, we must go on patrol. Darin, Miyagi. You two I want to be our night patrol, got it?"**

**The two girls nodded and Kid continued.**

**"Good, because you two are our strongest allies right now." Kid looked around, "I want everyone to be on their toes. You never know when you will hear some bit of information, so make sure to keep your ears open."**

**Darin stood up, "And I've been researching Miki's Instant Death attack. Apparently, it must not be fully developed, because the properties of a non-developed Instant Death is that the victim will come back to life after a week. However, a fully developed Instant Death will kill you… permanently. Also, I have been searching for a sort of charm to ward off her attack, but that is still unknown, so I'll keep trying."**

**"Great job, Darin." Kid praised the witch.**

**Darin blushed and bowed, "Thank you, Shinigami-Sama."**

**"For now," Kid began again, "until Darin finds this 'charm', Miyagi will have to use her force fields whenever she can. Hopefully, when Miki's Instant Death is fully developed, Miyagi will trick her again and her attack with fly back at her."**

**Everyone agreed to Kid's plan.**

**"Alright. So we all know what we are doing? Go about as normal and report anything suspicious. Dismissed." Kid got up and walked out.**

**Kasi got up second, "Alright. Who wants to help me clean this up?"**

**Everyone ran out the door quickly, leaving behind a very angry Kasi.**

**…**

**Soul had crashed on Gaby's couch, while Gaby was on her computer helping search for the charm that Darin was talking about.**

**Ali walked in and sat down on a chair beside Gaby, "Hey."**

**"Hi." Gaby didn't look at her sister, she just kept on typing and reading.**

**"So…" Ali leaned back into her chair, "Are you really ok with Kid's plan?"**

**Gaby sighed and looked at her, "Not fully, but what can we do? We have no idea where Miki could be. And she's still considered dangerous. So for now, we must simply trust Kid."**

**Ali groaned, "But I want to beat that brat into a pulp already!"**

**"We all do." Gaby said, "Why must you be so impatient, Ali?"**

**Ali shrugged and opened Gaby's desk drawer out of boredom, "What are those?"**

**"Hm?" Gaby looked into her drawer and saw some pregnancy tests, "Those are pregnancy tests, Ali."**

**"What do they do?" Ali asked.**

**Gaby frowned, "What do you THINK they do?"**

**"Uhh… tell you if your pregnant or not?" Ali guessed.**

**"Congrats!" Gaby clapped with sarcasm.**

**"Well how the hell do they work?" Ali picked a box up to examine it.**

**"Take it out of the damn box, and then pee on it." Gaby growled, loosing her patience.**

**Ali took one out curiously, "Can I try one?"**

**"Whatever!" Gaby went back to her work.**

**Ali huffed as she went to the bathroom with the pee-stick.**

**…**

**After about five minutes, Gaby heard a flush of the toilet. She sighed and awaited Ali to come out and annoy her once more.**

**"Oi, Gaby." Ali came out with the test in hand, "I got a red plus. What does that mean?"**

**Gaby coughed vigorously, "WHAT?"**

**"I said, 'I got a red plus.'" Ali repeated, "What does it mean?"**

**Gaby's face grew pale, "Well…"**

**"Just tell me." Ali said.**

**"It means you ARE pregnant." Gaby said.**

**Ali stood there for a moment, "Wait… WHAT?"**

**"You. Are. Pregnant." Gaby said slowly, "By the way, when did you and Kid do 'it'?"**

**"We didn't-" Ali cried but then she remembered the night Kid asked about sex. Ali shut her mouth and blushed, "It happened a month ago."**

**"How are you going to tell Kid?" Gaby asked.**

**"The normal way, I guess." Ali, still dazed, began to walk out, "I guess I'll go tell him now."**

**"Good luck." Gaby laughed nervously.**

**As soon as Ali left, Gaby went back to her typing.**

**"When are we going to have kids?" came Soul's voice from the couch.**

**Gaby jumped in her seat, "Soul? You are awake!"**

**"Yup." Soul said, "So, when are we going to have kids?"**

**"I thought you hated kids." Gaby sneered.**

**"I do, but MY kids will be badass." Soul laughed.**

**Gaby sighed and continued reading, "Wait… I think I found something here! DARIN!"**

_Hikarru: I left it on a cliffy. XD_

_Ali: B|_

_Gaby: It's now over. T^T_

_Hikarru: Look on the bright side! I'm posting the first Eurydice chap with this chap!_

_Gaby: YAY!_

_Ali: ^^_

_Hikarru: Alright! Thank you, readers, for reading this whole thing and reviewing. I love you guys. T^T Please continue to read my stories, especially Eurydice. Thank you! ^^_


End file.
